


Nadworny czarodziej Camelotu

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Not What It Looks Like, Oblivious Arthur, Post-Episode s04e07
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach z 6 odcinka 4 sezonu - <i>Sługa dwóch panów</i> - w którym Merlin został ranny na oczach Artura, a potem w dodatku zaginął, Artur boi się o swojego sługę i najbliższego przyjaciela. Jest gotów wiele poświęcić, żeby Merlin był bezpieczny albo przynajmniej bezpieczniejszy. Wpada na pomysł, jak może go chronić. Pomysł, który Merlina nie zachwyca, mimo że w grę wchodzi tu magia. A może właśnie dlatego Merlina wcale to nie cieszy. Magic reveal, ale tylko w pewnym nietypowym sensie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. W którym Artur się boi

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik zaczął powstawać na potrzeby akcji _Aby do wiosny!_ na Forum Mirriel, do prompta: _Artur, z jakiegoś powodu - wymyślenie go w całości zostawiam autorowi - chce nauczyć Merlina magii, i to jeszcze tak, aby ten tego nie zauważył. Artur, oczywiście, nie ma przy tym świadomości, że Merlin magię już ma. Może być magic reveal, aczkolwiek niekoniecznie - to już zależy od piszącego, ja nie chcę tego narzucać._
> 
> W moich planach jest to bardzo długi tekst, prowadzący od kilku dni po 7 odcinku 4 sezonu do ostatniego odcinka włącznie, w tym przez te teoretycznie trzy lata przerwy między 4 a 5 sezonem. W miejscach, gdzie spotyka się w serialem, ma być możliwie kanoniczny. Ale jeszcze zobaczymy, co tak naprawdę z tego wyjdzie.
> 
> Większość moich pozostałych fanfików do _Merlina_ jest kompatybilna z tym tutaj. Nie pasują do tego uniwersum praktycznie tylko Merthury (tu Merlina i Artura łączyć będzie wyłącznie przyjaźń, od początku do końca), moja jedyna Mergana i _Najlepsza możliwa rzecz_. Niektóre niekanoniczne wątki, postacie albo wydarzenia z tamtych fanfików mogą się pojawić albo zostać wspomniane w tym, ale jeśli się tak stanie, napiszę o tym w notatce poprzedzającej - albo kończącej - konkretny rozdział. Nie łączę jednak moich merlinowych fanfików w serię, bo nią nie są. Przynajmniej nie te, które powstały dotychczas.

Od kilku dni Merlin odnosił wrażenie, że Artur mu się przygląda. I to dziwnym wzrokiem. Ale nie był w stanie się upewnić, bo za każdym razem kiedy czuł na sobie spojrzenie króla i odwracał się, żeby go na tym przyłapać, Artur zawsze patrzył akurat na coś innego i zwykle było to coś, na co patrzenie nie miało większego sensu w danej chwili. Fakt, że Artur ani razu w ciągu tych ostatnich dni nie patrzył na swojego osobistego sługę otwarcie, tylko utwierdzał Merlina w jego podejrzeniach. Merlin miał ogromną ochotę zapytać Artura wprost, o co chodzi, coś go jednak przed tym powstrzymywało. Czuł się z tym bardzo nieswojo, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Artur zresztą też nie ułatwiał mu sprawy: kiedy tylko Merlin miał zamiar otworzyć usta i poruszyć temat dziwnego zachowania króla, Artur jakby to wyczuwał szóstym zmysłem i albo wychodził z komnaty w jakiejś pilnej sprawie, albo kazał Merlinowi wyjść w jakiejś pilnej sprawie, albo zaczynał rozmowę na temat, który Merlinowi skutecznie zamykał usta. Merlin miał tego dość. Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę.

W tym czasie Artur się bał. Nie był to strach z rodzaju tych paraliżujących, które niedoświadczonego rycerza potrafią unieruchomić na polu bitwy, ale raczej jeden z tych dręczących. Król Camelotu prawie całe swoje życie udawał, że w ogóle nie zna uczucia strachu, ale to oczywiście nie była prawda. To była po prostu poza, coś, co wypadało robić, kiedy było się księciem, rycerzem, następcą tronu, a w końcu władcą. Artur obok tych wszystkich funkcji był jednak przede wszystkim człowiekiem i doskonale potrafił się bać, choć nie lubił się do tego przyznawać nawet przed sobą samym.

Nie było mu też obce to, czego się bał przez te ostatnie dni. W końcu obawa o życie i zdrowie jego osobistego sługi towarzyszyła mu z przerwami prawie od dnia, kiedy tym sługą został Merlin. Otrucie morteusem, próba w labiryncie Gedref, spotkanie twarzą w twarz z dorochą i inne okazje, kiedy niezdarny służący stawał w obliczu śmierci przez swojego pana lub dla niego, sprawiły, że Artur przywykł do bania się o Merlina, nawet jeśli nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaił albo z tym oswoił. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie doszło do tego, żeby ranny... umierający Merlin znalazł się poza zasięgiem Artura, żeby Artur nie mógł go bronić i chronić, żeby nie mógł się nim zaopiekować albo dopilnować, żeby Merlin miał odpowiednią opiekę, żeby w ogóle nie wiedział, gdzie Merlin jest i co się z nim dzieje! Ta niewiedza, co się z Merlinem dzieje, niepewność, czy on wciąż jeszcze żyje, czy został zamęczony na śmierć albo zwyczajnie umarł od odniesionej rany, ta niemoc, niemożność zrobienia czegokolwiek, żeby pomóc, tylko potęgowała strach króla i sprawiała, że stał się on niemal niemożliwy do wytrzymania. Do tego stopnia, że nawet kiedy Merlin wrócił cały i zdrowy, Artur nie przestał się bać. Choć teraz bał się już niejako na zapas.

Merlin był niezdarą, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ciągle potykał się o własne nogi i przewracał się, nabijał sobie siniaki i guzy, upuszczał to, co niósł, i ogólnie bałaganił wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawił. Czasami Artur miał wrażenie, że Merlinowi się nudzi, więc pilnuje, żeby zawsze mieć pracę, żeby zawsze mieć co sprzątać, bo wydawało się fizycznie niemożliwym, żeby młody człowiek będący doskonale sprawnym fizycznie mógł być aż tak niezręczny.

Całkiem prawdopodobne, że to właśnie z tego powodu Merlin nie był w stanie nauczyć się walczyć mieczem, o innych rodzajach broni w ogóle nie wspominając. Artur wielokrotnie, żeby nie powiedzieć uparcie, zabierał swojego osobistego służącego na ćwiczenia i próbował go tam trenować. "Próbował" jest słowem, które doskonale oddaje skutek tych treningów. Bo jakkolwiek bardzo Artur by się nie starał, jakoś mu te próby nie wychodziły. Bez względu na ilość i intensywność lekcji Merlin wciąż machał mieczem jak cepem i nie potrafił utrzymać równowagi do tego stopnia, że przewracał się po kilku uderzeniach płazem. Najczęściej na plecy. Na których potem leżał jak żuk przewrócony na grzbiet zamiast wstać od razu i przygotować się do obrony albo ataku. Krótko mówiąc: Merlin byłby beznadziejnym rycerzem. Niby nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu był tylko sługą, a wcześniej chłopem. Problem w tym, że akurat w przypadku Merlina umiejętność bronienia się mogła mieć ogromne znaczenie, co niedawne wydarzenia pokazały aż nazbyt wyraźnie.

Stąd właśnie brał się strach Artura. Merlin był bezbronny wobec tego wszystkiego, co król napotykał na swojej drodze i z czym musiał walczyć. Nie chodziło o to, że jako niezdarny służący i beznadziejny wojownik był nieprzydatny albo wręcz bezużyteczny, bo wcale tak nie było. Merlin miał swoje zalety i był na tyle pomocny, że czasami Artur w duchu uznawał, że bez Merlina z niektórymi rzeczami nie poradziłby sobie wcale. Oczywiście nigdy mu o tym nie powiedział, ale przecież nie w tym rzecz. Rzecz w tym, że Merlin bardzo łatwo mógł zginąć, miał ku temu przerażająco dużo okazji, a to, że do tej pory wywijał się śmierci, to były chyba jakieś czary.

Kiedy tylko jego myśli skierowały się w stronę magii, jak za skinięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki (swoją drogą, kto to wymyślił? przecież czarodzieje nie używają żadnych różdżek...) rozległo się pukanie. Artur kiwnął Merlinowi głową, żeby otworzył drzwi komnaty, a sam wykorzystał te kilka chwil zwłoki na wyrzucenie z głowy niedawnych rozważań i stłumienie wciąż obecnego strachu.

Merlin otworzył w końcu drzwi i przed Arturem stanął sir Leon.

\- Panie. - Rycerz skłonił się królowi i czekał na pozwolenie na zabranie głosu.

Artur zerknął na Merlina (jego osobisty sługa mógłby się czegoś nauczyć od sir Leona i tym razem nie chodziło o władanie bronią), po czym całą uwagę skupił na rycerzu.

\- Tak, sir Leonie?

\- Chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, kiedy planujesz nas wysłać na poszukiwanie tego czarodzieja, Dragoona.

\- My? Czyli kto?

\- Sir Elyan, sir Gwaine, sir Percival i ja, panie. - Sir Leon tak bardzo wierzył w równość wszystkich rycerzy, że kiedy wymieniał ich imiona, zawsze i bez zastanowienia układał je w kolejności alfabetycznej. W dodatku był tak skromny, że siebie zawsze dodawał na końcu. Artur podziwiał to w nim, ale choć kiedyś bardzo się starał, nigdy nie zdołał dojść do podobnej perfekcji.

\- Dlaczego chcecie go znaleźć, sir Leonie? - zdziwił się król.

\- Stanowi niebezpieczeństwo dla Camelotu - wyjaśnił rycerz takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

Artur nie obraził się. Nie dało się ukryć, że w jego królestwie, a wcześniej również w królestwie jego ojca, takie rzeczy _były_ oczywiste. Praktycznie dla każdego.

\- To prawda - przyznał z pewną zadumą. - Ale czy to wystarczający powód, żeby szukać go nie wiadomo gdzie? Bo chyba nadal nie wiecie, gdzie się ukrywa, prawda? - spytał zaciekawiony. - Żaden raport na ten temat jeszcze do mnie nie dotarł.

\- Nie, panie, nie wiemy.

\- Więc dlaczego? Dragoon faktycznie stanowi dla nas zagrożenie, ale to samo można przecież powiedzieć o każdym innym czarodzieju. A tych pewnie w Camelocie mamy co najmniej kilku, choć trzeba przyznać, że doskonale się ukrywają. O Dragoonie za to nie wiadomo nawet, czy nie przebywa poza granicami królestwa. Skąd więc takie zainteresowanie jego osobą z waszej strony?

Sir Leon był wyjątkowo przyzwoitym człowiekiem, więc zarumienił się lekko z zażenowania.

\- On nas ośmieszył - przypomniał. - Jeden stary człowiek pokonał czterech doskonale wyszkolonych rycerzy Camelotu i nawet nie dostał zadyszki. A potem potraktował nas jak przedmioty. Ta zniewaga... - Zacisnął wargi.

Artur westchnął. Doskonale rozumiał swoich rycerzy, najlepszych z najlepszych, czego sir Leon, prawdziwy wzór skromności, nie powiedział, choć miał do tego pełne prawo. Sam został parokrotnie upokorzony w podobny sposób, zdarzyło się nawet, że przez kobietę, wiedział więc, jakie to uczucie. I jak wielkie jest potem pragnienie, żeby wyrównać rachunki, żeby dowieść swojej wartości i udowodnić, że wcześniejsza porażka była tylko jednorazowym wyjątkiem od reguły.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę, sir Leonie - powiedział po krótkim milczeniu. - Na razie jednak nie mam takich planów. Gdybym kiedyś zmienił zdanie i chciał odnaleźć Dragoona, na pewno poproszę o to waszą czwórkę.

Jeśli rycerz był zawiedziony, nie okazał tego po sobie. Skłonił się tylko i wyszedł z komnaty.

Artur, któremu dopiero co przeprowadzona rozmowa podsunęła pewien pomysł, przez chwilę przekładał bez celu dokumenty na biurku i zastanawiał się. W końcu uznał, że nic nie wymyśli siedząc na tyłku, wobec czego wstał i skierował się ku drzwiom.

Merlin przeniósł uwagę ze swojej pracy na swojego pana (Artur był pewny, że wykorzystał to jako pretekst, żeby nie pracować choćby przez chwilę).

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zainteresował się sługa bezczelnie.

O ich bliskich i niekonwencjonalnych stosunkach doskonale świadczył fakt, że król odpowiedział mu bez namysłu i w dodatku zgodnie z prawdą:

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Gajuszem.

Merlinowi zrzedła mina.

\- Arturze... On nie jest teraz w stanie znieść kolejnych przesłuchań. Wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po tym... porwaniu.

\- Nie martw się, Merlinie - uspokoił go Artur. - Nie zamierzam wypytywać go o Dragoona ani o żadnego innego czarodzieja. Mam po prostu pewien pomysł i muszę go skonsultować.

\- O. A od kiedy to konsultujesz swoje pomysły z kimkolwiek?

\- Od czasu do czasu - odparował Artur i prawie pokazał Merlinowi język. - A poza tym nie muszę się tobie tłumaczyć, bo to ja jestem królem, a ty jesteś...

\- ...sługą - wszedł mu w słowo najbardziej impertynencki służący w historii świata.

\- Dokładnie. Więc sobie dalej sprzątaj, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się sprawami wagi państwowej.

Merlin sprawiał wrażenie zaintrygowanego, co tylko podtrzymało decyzję Artura, żeby zachować to w tajemnicy przed osobistym służącym. Choćby z czystej przekory. Gdyby nawet jednak Merlin nie wykazał żadnego zainteresowania tą sprawą, Artur i tak by mu niczego nie powiedział. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, o których jego przyjaciel nie musiał wiedzieć. O których wiedzieć wręcz nie mógł.

Przez całą drogę do komnat nadwornego medyka Artur zastanawiał się, jak ma poruszyć ten temat przy Gajuszu. Nie wymyślił niczego, co mógłby uznać za dobry sposób, więc ostatecznie postanowił się nie krępować i zacząć prosto z mostu.

\- Gajuszu - przywitał się, kiedy wszedł do środka i zobaczył nieoficjalnego opiekuna Merlina.

\- Panie. - Gajusz uniósł głowę znad jakiegoś swojego eksperymentu czy innego zajęcia, spojrzał na króla i skłonił się.

\- Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać, Gajuszu.

\- Słucham, panie.

\- Czy magii można się nauczyć? - rzucił Artur tak, jak sobie postanowił.

Gajusz zdrętwiał. Przez chwilę patrzył tylko na Artura wybałuszonymi oczami, a potem odezwał się lekko drżącym głosem:

\- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz, panie?

Artur pomyślał, że jeśli Gajusz się nie uspokoi, to dostanie zawału, a jeśli Gajusz dostanie zawału, to Merlin nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Westchnął.

\- Usiądź, Gajuszu - powiedział - zanim się przewrócisz.

Medyk posłusznie usiadł, choć nadal wyglądał jak rażony piorunem. Artur dla pewności zerknął przez okno, czy przez przypadek na dworze faktycznie nie szaleje pierwsza wiosenna burza w tym roku, ale słońce świeciło jasno, a jedyne chmury były białymi obłoczkami. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że to on podziałał na Gajusza jak ten grom z jasnego nieba. W innych okolicznościach najpewniej byłby z tego dumny, teraz jednak nie miał czasu na głupoty.

\- Spytałem cię o to, Gajuszu, bo wiem, że mój ojciec ufał twojej opinii w sprawach magii. - Na tyle, na ile ufał czyjejkolwiek opinii w tych sprawach. Tego jednak nie dodał. Nie musiał. Obaj o tym doskonale wiedzieli. - Więc teraz, kiedy sam mam dylemat podobnej natury, postanowiłem również zasięgnąć rady u ciebie. Tym bardziej, że chodzi o Merlina.

Gajusz zbladł jeszcze bardziej, choć chwilę temu Artur uznałby to za niemożliwe.

\- Podejrzewasz Merlina o bycie czarodziejem, panie? - wyszeptał medyk z przerażeniem.

\- Ależ skąd! - zawołał Artur na ten jakże absurdalny pomysł. - To przecież bez sensu! Z Merlina jest taki czarodziej jak z Gwaine'a szlachcic!

Gajusz przez chwilę milczał i przyglądał się królowi. Artur uznałby jego spojrzenie za podejrzliwe, gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo Gajusz nie miał żadnej przyczyny, żeby podejrzewać króla o cokolwiek złego.

\- Rozumiem... - odezwał się w końcu medyk powoli. - Skąd więc twoje pytanie, panie?

Tym razem Artur postanowił poprowadzić rozmowę nieco okrężną drogą, z nadzieją, że dzięki temu zapobiegnie kolejnemu wstrząsowi u staruszka.

\- Merlin jest beznadziejnym wojownikiem - powiedział odkrywczo. - Nie umie władać mieczem, nie umie skutecznie zasłaniać się tarczą i nawet noszenie kolczugi sprawia mu problem.

Gajusz tylko kiwał głową.

\- To wszystko sprawia, że Merlin jest bezbronny w obliczu uzbrojonych napastników. Całkiem niedawno prawie przez to zginął. Dlatego pomyślałem sobie, że skoro nie mieczem, to może mógłby walczyć i bronić się magią. Gdyby magia była możliwa do nauczenia się.

Gajusz patrzył na niego wzrokiem, który Artur uznałby za tępy, gdyby nie fakt, że patrzył na niego w ten sposób akurat Gajusz.

\- Merlin nie musi o niczym wiedzieć! - ciągnął Artur tonem, który sam uznałby za rozpaczliwy, gdyby nie fakt, że użył go akurat on. - Możemy to zrobić tak, żeby nawet tego nie zauważył! Ty go możesz nauczyć albo ten Dragoon, jeśli go kiedyś znajdziemy i da się namówić...

Gajusz z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał, jakby się zakrztusił. Po chwili jednak powiedział całkiem wyraźnie:

\- To niemożliwe, panie.

\- Och... - Artur był naprawdę zawiedziony. - Więc magii nie można się nauczyć?

\- Można - zapewnił Gajusz. - Chodziło mi o to, że nie można się jej nauczyć nieświadomie. Jeśli dana osoba nie urodziła się z tym darem, studiowanie magii wymaga od ucznia pełnej świadomości, skupienia i ogromnych starań.

\- Sądzisz, że Merlin mógłby się nauczyć magii? - spytał król z nadzieją.

\- Tak - potwierdził medyk bez cienia wątpliwości. - Ma do tego pewne... predyspozycje.

\- To doskonale - ucieszył się Artur. - Powiem mu o tym!

I opuścił medyka w takim tempie, że nie zdążył usłyszeć "Ale!" Gajusza.


	2. W którym Merlin nie wie, co myśleć

\- Ale! - zawołał Gajusz, ale król się nie cofnął. Możliwe, że nie usłyszał, choć równie jeśli nie bardziej możliwe było, że nie obchodziło go już, co stary medyk miał do powiedzenia. Król uzyskał swoją odpowiedź, dostał to, na czym mu zależało, więc nie interesowało go nic więcej. Z monarchami tak to już bywa, pomyślał Gajusz filozoficznie. Zresztą nie tylko z nimi. Merlin też tak się czasem zachowywał, choć z królami miał tylko tyle wspólnego, że im służył. Na wiele sposobów, nawet jeśli o tym nie wiedzieli. Nawet jeśli wyda się im, a raczej jemu, że to był jego pomysł, kiedy już król zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak sprawnie Merlin służy mu magią. Chociaż Artur nie był taki jak jego ojciec, nie był taki już od dawna, praktycznie od czasu, kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoim służącym i Gajusz widział w nim nadzieję wszystkich czarodziejów Camelotu i okolicznych królestw. Podejrzewał, że widziałby ją nawet gdyby nie znał przepowiedni. To po prostu było widać. Merlin na pewno też to widział. Merlin... Gajusz jęknął, uśmiechnął się i zmarszczył brwi równocześnie. Takie rzeczy udawały mu się tylko dzięki wieloletniej praktyce, którą od czasu poznania młodego czarownika miał okazję ćwiczyć aż nazbyt często. Właśnie, Merlin. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje na wieść o pomyśle Artura. Gajusz cieszył się, że nie będzie miał okazji być świadkiem tej rozmowy, choć obawiał się, że usłyszy drobiazgową relację z niej tuż po powrocie podopiecznego do komnat medyka. Merlin był nieprzewidywalny i to jedno można było w nim przewidzieć zawsze. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czego można się po nim spodziewać. Łączył w sobie młodzieńczy brak doświadczenia ze starczą mądrością i dojrzałe opanowanie z niemal dziecięcym entuzjazmem. Był chodzącą nieobliczalnością i Gajusz kochał to w nim, chociaż było to ciężką próbą dla jego zmęczonego życiem serca. Ciężką, ale równocześnie odmładzającą. Co więcej, zdawało się, że było to w pewnym stopniu zaraźliwe - stary medyk nigdy nie spodziewałby się po królu Arturze, synu Uthera Pendragona, wpadnięcia na taki pomysł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ta choroba nie rozprzestrzeni się zbyt szeroko (nieprzewidywalny sir Leon, wzór stabilności? niebiosa brońcie!), a jej dotychczasowe ofiary nie ucierpią zbyt poważnie. Obawiał się, że jej objawy od jakiegoś czasu zauważał również u siebie. I właściwie był zadowolony, że król nie zareagował na jego okrzyk. Sam nie miał pojęcia, co chciał właściwie powiedzieć po tym odruchowym proteście.

Merlin tymczasem pracował bez pośpiechu (zbyt szybko wykonana praca to jeszcze więcej pracy, bo Artur nie lubił, jak jego przyjaciel się _nudził_ ) i rozmyślał jednocześnie. Miał to opanowane do perfekcji, a zresztą nigdy nie sprawiało mu to problemów, bo zawsze uważał, że do sprzątania, prania, gotowania i temu podobnych obowiązków myślenie nie jest potrzebne. Zapobiegawczo nie podzielił się tą teorią z Arturem, bo nie chciał potem słyszeć przy każdej sposobności (przygodnym spóźnieniu, sporadycznym zapomnieniu o czymś, okazjonalnym upuszczeniu czegoś i tak dalej), że jak się nie myśli, to potem tak to wygląda. Właściwie Artur miał szczęście, że jego służący nie musiał zastanawiać się nad tym co robi, bo dzięki temu mógł poświęcić myśli ważniejszym rzeczom. Na przykład zachowaniu króla w ostatnich dniach.

A najlepiej w ostatnich chwilach, bo ostatnim dniom Merlin poświęcił już wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Ostatnie chwile Artura, w sensie te, w których ostatnio Merlin go widział, dawały pewną nadzieję na najbliższą przyszłość. Artur zanim wyszedł do Gajusza wydawał się być bardziej podobny do siebie samego niż przez tych kilka minionych dni. Merlin miał nawet wrażenie, że tuż przed wyjściem z komnaty król ledwie powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem słudze języka, a to byłby bezsprzecznie dobry znak. Artur nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy kiedy się czymś bardzo martwił, a właśnie tym zdawał się głównie zajmować od czasu kiedy Merlin pozbył się tej wielogłowej gadziny Morgany. Król wydawał się być jak nieobecny, ciągle zamyślony, czymś zatroskany, nie zwracał większej uwagi nawet na poważne sprawy, takie jak porwanie Gajusza. Gdyby był sobą, Artur nigdy nie uwierzyłby w zdradę i ucieczkę starego medyka, potraktowałby tą sprawę poważnie, wysłuchałby Merlina, zarządziłby poszukiwania. Ale Artur miał w tym czasie inne rzeczy na głowie i wszystko spadło na barki Merlina. Nie pierwszy raz, tym razem było to jednak niepokojące. Dobrze więc, że się kończyło... JEŚLI się kończyło.

Na szczęście Merlin mógł przerwać swoją owocną choć bezmyślną pracę i przemyślne choć bezowocne zastanawianie, bo król wparował do swoich komnat całkiem niedługo po tym jak je opuścił. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie plecami, jakby chciał je zablokować (chyba zapominając, że otwierają się na zewnątrz), skrzyżował ręce na piersi, utkwił wzrok w Merlinie i rzucił:

\- Merlinie, masz od dzisiaj zacząć uczyć się magii.

Merlinowi wypadł z rąk królewski nocnik. Pusty na szczęście. Tym razem. Odbił się z brzdękiem od posadzki i potoczył pod łóżko, gdzie przewrócił się na dół dnem. Merlinowi w uszach dudnił dźwięk metalu na kamieniach, a pod czaszką echem dudniła tylko jedna myśl: dobrze, że to nie napierśnik, bo musiałby naprawić wgniecenia, a nocnik wgnieciony może być, nawet jeśli używa go sam król.

Poza tym Merlin nie wiedział, co myśleć.

Po dłuższej chwili wspólnego milczenia Artur najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość.

\- Podpowiem ci. Mówi się: Tak jest, panie. A potem wraca się do sprzątania.

To oczywiście był jeden z lepszych sposobów na rozwiązanie Merlinowi języka. Choć niekoniecznie na nakłonienie go do powiedzenia tego, co chciało się usłyszeć.

\- Są lepsze sposoby, żeby się mnie pozbyć, _panie_ \- zauważył sługa z ironicznym naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

Król zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się wyraźnie odruchowo.

\- Możesz mnie wygnać albo stracić bez wymyślania żadnego powodu, jesteś tu przecież władcą, _panie_ \- ciągnął Merlin jakby nie usłyszał pytania. - Obaj zaoszczędzilibyśmy sobie sporo niepotrzebnego wysiłku, nie uważasz? Masz przecież lepsze zajęcia.

\- Merlinie... - Artur próbował wejść mu w słowo, ale mógł sobie nie robić kłopotu. Merlin całkowicie świadomie go ignorował. Nie zamierzał go jednak o tym informować. Zamiast tego mówił dalej:

\- Możesz mnie też zwolnić, _panie_ , jeśli wolisz mniej drastyczne wyjście z sytuacji. Wrócę sobie do Ealdoru i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. O, albo sam się zwolnię, skoro podjęcie tej decyzji jest dla ciebie tak kłopotliwe, _panie_. Zawsze to mniej problemu niż ze skazaniem za czary, bo wiesz, zwołanie rady, wysłuchanie stron, nawet jeśli tylko pozorowane, wydanie wyroku, a potem egzekucja albo banicja, to wszystko jest strasznie czasochłonne, po co miałbyś zadawać sobie tyle trudu, _panie_ , skoro można to wszystko załatwić o tyle prościej i szybciej...

\- MERLINIE! - wrzasnął wreszcie Artur, kiedy wszystkie poprzednie próby przerwania Merlinowi zostały przez sługę skutecznie zlekceważone. - O czym ty mówisz? - powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, bo zagłuszony Merlin wreszcie zamilkł.

Merlin miał nadzieję, że wzrok, jakim patrzy na króla, wyraża wszystkie jego uczucia, choć wątpił, żeby Artur był je w stanie odczytać. W czarowniku kłębiło się w tym momencie tyle emocji, że sam właściwie ich do końca nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. Było tam wszystko i było tego tyle, że czuł się jakby nie czuł nic, choć jednocześnie wiedział, _czuł_ , że to nieprawda, że czuje, tylko po prostu za dużo. I jednocześnie nie wiedział, co myśleć, więc mówił, co czuje, i miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie mniej więcej na to samo.

\- Magia w twoim królestwie jest zakazana, _panie_ \- wyjaśnił jak małemu dziecku. - Grozi za nią kara śmierci, zapomniałeś już, _panie_?

\- Nikogo nie skazałem na śmierć za czary - zauważył Artur.

\- Jeszcze nie, _panie_ , ale wszystko przed tobą. Zawsze możesz zacząć ode mnie. Zdaje się, że pierwsze kroki już podjąłeś. - Merlin uśmiechnął się do króla niewesoło. Co dziwne, nie czuł też złości. Był raczej... zmęczony. Wszystko zdawało się być bez sensu, a najbardziej bez sensu był Artur.

Który westchnął głęboko, opuścił ręce, podszedł do stołu i usiadł na krześle.

\- Siadaj - powiedział do Merlina. - Porozmawiajmy spokojnie.

Merlin usłuchał bez słowa protestu i to chyba najlepiej pokazało Arturowi, że coś tu jest nie tak. Kiedy Merlin po chwili siedzenia w milczeniu przy królewskim stole uniósł wreszcie głowę i spojrzał na swojego _pana_ , zobaczył na jego twarzy taką minę, jakby ktoś go rąbnął w głowę czymś ciężkim i kompletnie oszołomił, ale nie pozbawił przytomności. Wyglądało na to, że Arturowi wcale nie chodziło o pozbycie się Merlina, choć Merlin nie miał pojęcia, o co innego mogłoby mu chodzić. Przez tą chwilę siedzenia po cichu czarownik na tyle się uspokoił, że w końcu uznał, że dał dojść do głosu swojej paranoi i dlatego tak wybuchł na pierwsze słowa króla Camelotu o nim i magii w tym samym zdaniu. Bo przecież Artur wcale nie chciał go oskarżyć o czary, prawda? Zdaje się, że mówił o czymś zupełnie innym. Merlin próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak to brzmiało, ale prawdę mówiąc kompletnie nie pamiętał. Dlatego kiedy odezwał się wreszcie powiedział:

\- Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć, co powiedziałeś po wejściu?

Artur chyba jeszcze nie całkiem oprzytomniał, bo tylko kiwnął głową i odparł:

\- Powiedziałem, że chcę, żebyś od dzisiaj zaczął uczyć się magii.

\- Ale magia jest nielegalna! - zawołał Merlin. Jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać, taka odpowiedź wychodziła mu praktycznie odruchowo. To pewnie te wszystkie lata praktyki tu w Camelocie...

\- Już to mówiłeś - zauważył Artur, ale w jego głosie nie było nawet cienia złośliwości. Zaraz zresztą dodał, jakby chciał uspokoić Merlina: - Zniosę karę śmierci za czary. - Wyglądało, że mówi całkiem poważnie.

\- A wygnania? - spytał Merlin z nadzieją, którą próbował ukryć.

\- Też - obiecał król. Właśnie: król, nie Artur, nie przyjaciel i nawet nie pan. To mówił król Camelotu i to było słychać.

Merlin odetchnął głęboko. Czuł wielką ulgę, ale nie chciał, żeby Artur o tym wiedział, bo właściwie dlaczego królewski sługa miałby się cieszyć z takiej nowiny? Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, po całej tej magii, jakiej razem stawiali czoła, powinno mu się to nie podobać. A on się cieszył, on czuł ulgę. Co sobie Artur pomyśli, kiedy się zorientuje?

Na szczęście Artur wydawał się nie być świadomy emocji Merlina i tym razem wyjątkowo nie udawał ani nie ignorował ich celowo. Po prostu był głęboko zamyślony. Takie przynajmniej sprawiał wrażenie, kiedy mówił:

\- Przedstawię tą kwestię na dzisiejszym spotkaniu rady. Oczywiście nie możemy tak po prostu przywrócić czarodziejów do łask, to by było zbyt nagłe i wywróciłoby wszystko na nice. Dlatego sądzę, że na początek tylko złagodzimy karę za magię.

W tym momencie Merlin poczuł, że musi się wtrącić. Chodziło przecież o niego, tak czy owak.

\- Czyli? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Może dyby? Albo kilka dni w lochach? - Widać było, że król nie do końca przemyślał tę kwestię. - A może chłosta? Nie wiem, jeszcze się zastanowię. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

Problem w tym, że dla Merlina miało.

\- Chłosta? - Zjeżył się czarownik. - Czyli co, chcesz się zacząć zabawiać bacikiem? Nagle nabrałeś ochoty na sadystyczne zabawy? I może jeszcze publiczne, co, _panie_?

\- Skończ już z tym "panem", Merlinie. - Z jakiegoś powodu kwestie bacika i publicznych sadystycznych zabaw obeszły króla mniej niż tytuł, który Merlin powtarzał z ironią, kiedy tylko znalazł okazję. - Rozmawiamy poważnie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, _pa_... - Artur spojrzał na niego wymownie, więc Merlin poprawił się: - Jak sobie życzysz.

Król skinął głową i otworzył usta, ale Merlin jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Nie możesz iść dzisiaj na posiedzenie rady i powiedzieć, że znosisz karę śmierci za czary, ale magia nadal jest wyjęta spod prawa, choć jeszcze nie wiesz, co będzie za nią grozić, bo musisz się zastanowić.

Artur nie odezwał się, ale minę miał taką, jakby osobiście uważał to za całkiem niezły pomysł. Merlin jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Niczego nie przemyślałeś, co? - rzucił rozpaczliwym tonem.

\- Nie - przyznał beztrosko król Camelotu.

Merlin miał ochotę zacząć tłuc głową w blat stołu, przy którym siedział, powstrzymała go jednak świadomość, że raczej w niczym by to nie pomogło. Lepszym pomysłem wydawała się burza mózgów, która choć dla Artura mogła okazać się bardziej bolesna niż walenie głową w cokolwiek, na dłuższą metę powinna przynieść korzystniejsze rezultaty.

\- To zrób to teraz - rozkazał więc swojemu panu i władcy bez wahania.

Artur usłuchał, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Siedział w milczeniu, wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na swoich dłoniach (może po prostu kontemplował własne paznokcie, Merlin nie był pewny) i marszczył brwi. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę i Merlin powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Czy Artur w ogóle pamiętał, że chce o tej sprawie mówić na spotkaniu rady _tego samego popołudnia_? Bo jeszcze trochę tego królewskiego zastanawiania się i niczego nie zdążą omówić, a Artur spóźni się na spotkanie rady!

Król widać jednak nie był aż tak pogrążony w myślach jak się wydawał, a może po prostu Merlin nie doceniał szybkości jego myślenia, bo kiedy wreszcie Artur uniósł i znowu spojrzał na swojego sługę, do spotkania rady zostało jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu.

\- Dobrze, o chłoście radzie nie wspomnę. - Merlin chyba zbyt jawnie się ucieszył, bo Arturowi błysnęły oczy, kiedy dodał z naciskiem: - _Na razie_. Zostają dyby i lochy. Też nieźle - ocenił wzruszając ramionami.

Merlin w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Dyby i lochy to nic miłego, miał nieprzyjemność z jednym i z drugim nawet niejeden raz, ale to zawsze lepsze od chłosty. Tego nigdy nie doświadczył i wcale nie miał ochoty. Przypuszczał, że Artur nie dopuściłby do tego, ale zawsze lepiej zapobiec takiej możliwości z góry. Mogłoby się przecież zdarzyć, że króla akurat by nie było i decyzję podjąłby ktoś inny... na przykład taki lord Agravaine... Merlinem wstrząsnął zimny dreszcz.

Artur chyba to dostrzegł, ale źle zinterpretował, bo powiedział:

\- Nie masz się czym martwić, jeśli będziesz ostrożny. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że uczysz się magii. Oczywiście poza Gajuszem, bo to on będzie cię uczył.

\- Gajusz? - upewnił się Merlin z lekkim uśmiechem. - To o tym byłeś z nim porozmawiać?

\- Tak - przyznał Artur. - Powiedział, że się nadajesz.

\- Że się nadaję? Do czego?

\- Na pewno nie do roli osobistego sługi króla Camelotu - zadrwił Artur i Merlin odprężył się całkowicie. To był znajomy grunt, znajome przekomarzanki, znajomy Artur. Wrócił jego przyjaciel i Merlin był tak szczęśliwy jak przed tą nieszczęsną wyprawą do Doliny Upadłych Królów kilka dni temu.

\- Powiedział - ciągnął Artur - że jesteś w stanie nauczyć się magii. - Wydął wargi, jakby nie do końca wierzył słowom starego medyka. Merlin wiedział, że to tylko poza, bo Gajuszowi Artur ufał jak niewielu innym ludziom na świecie. - I że może cię uczyć, dopóki nie znajdziemy bardziej doświadczonej osoby.

Merlin uniósł brwi.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś miał kogoś konkretnego na myśli - zauważył.

\- Bo mam - przyznał Artur. - Najpierw go wprawdzie trzeba znaleźć... i przekonać... Ale wiem, że ta osoba zna potężną magię i mogłaby cię wiele nauczyć. Kojarzysz tego czarodzieja Dragoona? - spytał niewinnie.

W tym momencie Merlin bardzo ucieszył się, że nic nie je, bo gdyby jadł, na pewno oplułby króla Camelotu jedzeniem jak kiedyś opluł Gajusza. A ponieważ niczego nie jadł, to tylko się zakrztusił. Dość widowiskowo wprawdzie. Przez chwilę kaszlał, a kiedy w końcu spojrzał na Artura napotkał spojrzenie, które określiłby jako nieco podejrzliwe. Poczuł potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się.

\- Przepraszam - wycharczał. - Kłaczek. - A kiedy Artur uniósł wysoko brwi, dodał wyjaśniająco: - Coś mnie zaczęło drapać w gardle, pewnie jakiś kłaczek. - I uśmiechnął się z nadzieją, że Artur mu uwierzy.

Młody król Camelotu był na swoje nieszczęście (i szczęście innych, nie zawsze tego wartych) jeszcze dość łatwowierny i wolał ufać bliskim sobie osobom niż je podejrzewać. Merlin pragnął, żeby to się nigdy nie zmieniło, choć wolałby, żeby Artur lepiej wybierał tych, którym wierzył bez zastrzeżeń.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli Merlina Artur kiwnięciem głową skwitował jego wyjaśnienie, a potem kontynuował temat:

\- Radzie chwilowo o tobie nie powiem. To byłby dla nich za duży szok, za dużo zmian na raz - stwierdził. To, że nie wszystkim swoim radnym gotowy był powierzyć taką tajemnicę, nie swoją, ale cudzą, tajemnicę najbliższego przyjaciela, nie musiało zostać powiedziane otwarcie, bo obaj o tym wiedzieli i wiedzieli, że wiedzą. - Chciałbym tylko, żeby wiedzieli o tym Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan i Percival.

Merlin zmrużył oczy. Bardzo chciałby móc ujawnić swoją magię przed wszystkimi osobami, które zasiadły przy okrągłym stole w zrujnowanym zamku. Ufał przecież im wszystkim: Gwen i Elyanowi, których ojciec został zabity przez magię... Leonowi, który został wychowany i całe życie żył w przekonaniu, że wszelka magia jest złem... Gwaine'owi i Percivalowi, którzy pochodzili spoza Camelotu i widzieli wiele magii, dobrej i złej... Ufał im i nie chciał ukrywać przed nimi niczego, tak jak nigdy nie chciał ukrywać swojej magii przed Arturem. Ale... Ale przecież miał powody. Miał je wtedy i miał je teraz. Była przecież jeszcze Morgana...

Tym razem wyraźnie nieświadomy toku myśli Merlina Artur dokończył:

\- Chciałbym też, żeby wiedział o tym mój wuj.

Na te słowa Merlin prawie podskoczył na krześle. Agravaine? Nie ma mowy! Ten to zaraz popędzi do Morgany z wywieszonym językiem jak pies, którym jest, i wszystko jej wypaple! Ale Artur nie uwierzy w zmowę jedynego krewnego, jaki mu został przy życiu. Nie bez żelaznego dowodu, a tym obecnie Merlin nie dysponował. Musi więc przekonać Artura inaczej.

\- Nie.

\- Słucham? - Artur zawarł w tonie jakim wypowiedział to pytanie całe niedowierzanie i zdumienie tą stanowczą odmową.

\- Powiedziałem nie. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział.

\- A ja chcę - upierał się Artur. - I skoro ja tego chcę...

\- Arturze - przerwał królowi (który zapewne właśnie miał zamiar przypomnieć słudze kto tu jest kim) Merlin najpoważniej jak tylko mógł. - To sprawa życia i śmierci. Ufam Gwen i rycerzom - kłamstwo o zaufaniu do Agravaine'a nie przeszło mu przez gardło - ale im więcej osób wie o jakiejkolwiek tajemnicy, tym większe jest prawdopodobieństwo, że tajemnica przestanie być tajemnicą. - Już teraz o jego magii wiedziało _o wiele_ za dużo ludzi... i smoków... ale Artur nie musiał być tego świadomy. - To zbyt ważne. Dla mnie, dla ciebie, dla Camelotu. Nie może o tym wiedzieć nikt, kto nie musi. - Widząc, że Artur chce mu przerwać, uniósł rękę i dokończył szybko: - To jest nikt poza tobą i Gajuszem. Nikt, rozumiesz?

\- Ja bym im powierzył własne życie - stwierdził Artur z dziwną nutą w głosie. - Gwen i rycerzom i mojemu wujowi.

\- Wiem, Arturze. - "Och tak, wiem, wiem aż za dobrze i mam nadzieję, że to się źle dla ciebie nie skończy." - Wiem, że powierzyłbyś im swoje życie i przyszłość tego królestwa. - Pytanie: "Czy powierzyłbyś im moje życie?" wisiało w powietrzu, ale Merlin bał się je zadać i miał wrażenie, że Artur boi się swojej odpowiedzi na nie. - Wiem, że im ufasz, że wierzysz, że nigdy cię nie zdradzą, ale dla bezpieczeństwa twojego i Camelotu... i mojego... - dodał z ociąganiem, bo teraz już chwytał się wszelkich argumentów, nawet tych poniżej pasa - najważniejsze jest, żeby o tym, że masz czarodzieja na dworze, nie dowiedzieli się wrogowie. - Był praktycznie pewny, że w tym momencie Artur też oczami wyobraźni zobaczył tą samą czarnowłosą kobietę co on.

Król kiwnął głową, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Zrozum, Arturze, są różne sposoby na wyciągnięcie od kogoś informacji - zadrżał, kiedy wróciło do niego wspomnienie Gajusza i Alatora z Catha - czy to będą tortury, czy podstęp. Magią można zmusić kogoś nawet do zrobienia czegoś, czego ta osoba świadomie nie zrobiłaby nigdy w życiu! - Przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, chociaż niczego nie pamiętał i wszystko musiał mu opowiedzieć Gajusz. - Wystarczy, że my trzej wiemy. - "Moja matka, dwa smoki i bogowie wiedzą ilu druidów i Catha", dodał w myślach z przekąsem.

\- Nie chcę mieć tajemnic przed najbliższymi mi osobami. - Artur zagryzł wargi i odwrócił głowę.

\- Wiem - przyznał Merlin, który rozumiał to jak nikt inny. - Mogę ci tylko obiecać, że od razu zacznę szukać zaklęcia, które pozwoli wtajemniczyć innych w taki sposób, żeby nie mogli przekazać tego innej osobie ani dobrowolnie, ani pod przymusem. - Prawdę mówiąc już się cieszył na ten dzień. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zdradzić swój sekret Agravaine'owi, który nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć o tym Morganie choćby pękł. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się na tą myśl, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo tylko powaga mogła przekonać króla Camelotu do rezygnacji z własnych pragnień i skłonienia się ku głosowi rozsądku.

Artur zastanawiał się przez jakiś czas, a potem pokręcił głową i wstał.

\- Niech będzie po twojemu - zgodził się z wyraźną niechęcią. - Ale chcę wiedzieć od razu, jak tylko znajdziesz odpowiednie zaklęcie. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Właściwie to chcę wiedzieć o wszystkich twoich postępach - uznał. - Masz mi mówić, czego się nauczyłeś, żebym wiedział, czego mam się po tobie spodziewać.

To było rozsądne żądanie, więc Merlin tylko przytaknął. I też wstał, choć nie dlatego, że nie wypadało siedzieć, kiedy król stał, bo takimi rzeczami właściwie nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, tylko dlatego, że był już najwyższy czas, żeby owego króla przebrać na spotkanie rady, a król, jak to król, nie był zdolny zrobić samodzielnie czegoś tak... skomplikowanego. Merlin prawie parsknął śmiechem (często mu się zdarzało, że kiedy spadł mu wielki kamień z serca to bawiły go nawet drobnostki), ale powstrzymał się, bo naprawdę miał dość ważne sprawy na głowie. Trzeba było pomóc królowi się ubrać, potem czekała go praca w zbrojowni, stajnie, pranie, potem trzeba było podać królowi wieczerzę i położyć go spać, a potem...

\- Właściwie kiedy mam znaleźć czas na tą całą naukę magii? - zapytał, kiedy już wciągnął koszulę na grzbiet Artura.

Król znieruchomiał na chwilę, co Merlin przyjął za oznakę wielkiego wysiłku umysłowego. Znowu prawie się roześmiał.

\- Daję ci wolne w każde popołudnie, kiedy jestem na spotkaniach rady - postanowił wreszcie jego pan.

Merlin ucieszył się: będzie sobie mógł odpuścić sprzątanie stajni! I w dodatku nie pamiętał, kiedy miał tyle czasu dla siebie! Pomysł Artura nawet zaczął mu się podobać, co trudno było powiedzieć o jakichkolwiek innych jego pomysłach.

Tak się ucieszył, że nie odezwał się już ani słowem, tylko wypuścił króla na spotkanie rady, a sam popędził korytarzem do swojego pokoiku. Nie mógł się doczekać znalezienia zaklęcia, które pozwoli mu ujawnić się innym osobom, na czele z Agravaine'em. Kiedy wpadł do komnat Gajusza prawie zderzył się z gospodarzem w drzwiach.

\- Gajuszu! - zawołał. - Czy znasz jakieś...

\- Nie teraz, Merlinie - przerwał mu staruszek odrobinę niecierpliwie. - Śpieszę się na spotkanie rady. Jestem już prawie spóźniony - gderał wychodząc.

Merlin stał przy drzwiach i patrzył za Gajuszem wielkimi oczami. Chyba obaj z Arturem o czymś zapomnieli...


	3. W którym Artur używa trudnych słów

Agravaine siedział po prawicy króla i czekał na rozpoczęcie spotkania rady, jak wszyscy pozostali zebrani, poza tym jednym, który jeszcze nie dotarł na miejsce. W duchu przyznawał, że powoli zaczyna mieć dosyć czekania, które wprawdzie nie było całkiem bezczynne, ale z pewnością było bezowocne, przynajmniej tymczasem. Morgana wprawdzie czyniła różne starania, żeby pozbawić Artura tronu, wciąż jednak okazywały się one niewystarczające. Agravaine był praktycznie pewny, że w końcu uda im się obalić obecnego władcę i przekazać rządy nad Camelotem Morganie - _królowej_ Morganie - ale był już nieco zniecierpliwiony czekaniem. Szczególnie, że Morgana ostatnio skupiła uwagę nie tyle na Arturze, ile na jakimś mitycznym czarodzieju, którego nikt nigdy nie widział (a przynajmniej nie dożył chwili, żeby opowiedzieć o takim spotkaniu), a który to czarodziej miał niby wspierać rządy Pendragonów. Jeśli faktycznie tak było, to ów czarodziej musiał cierpieć na daleko posuniętą demencję starczą albo prozaicznie być kompletnym kretynem. Bo czy jakikolwiek rozsądny czarodziej pomagałby ludziom, którzy za życiowy cel postawili sobie likwidację wszystkich osób władających magią i co gorsza cel ten od z górą dwudziestu lat z determinacją wprowadzali w życie? Agravaine nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Morgana chyba też nie, a jednak wierzyła w istnienie tego czarodzieja, obwiniała go o wszelkie niepowodzenia i twierdziła, że nie zdołają pokonać Artura dopóki nie pozbędą się tego nieuchwytnego magika. Tego Emrysa. Agravaine w duchu zastanawiał się, czy Morgana nie oskarża człowieka, który nie może się bronić (bo nie istnieje?), tylko dlatego, żeby zrzucić odpowiedzialność za własne porażki na kogoś innego, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie był głupi. Nie był też samobójcą. Zależało mu na współpracy z Morganą, bo dzięki niej mógł dopaść znienawidzonych Pendragonów. Prawda, Morgana też należała do tej rodziny, co więcej była rodzoną córką Uthera, ale jej nienawiść do ojca całkowicie rekompensowała jej pochodzenie w oczach Agraveine'a. Tym bardziej, że rzeczonego ojca już się oboje pozbyli i to właśnie Morgana stała za jego śmiercią, Agravaine tylko jej pomógł. Teraz miał nadzieję, że już wkrótce nadejdzie również ostatni dzień syna Uthera, że ten wybryk natury, ohydztwo zrodzone z magii, zabójca własnej matki wreszcie zdechnie i że Agravaine walnie się do tego przyczyni. Gdyby był lepszym wojownikiem, pewnie nie czekałby tak długo, tylko wyzwał szczeniaka i zaszlachtował jak prosię na oczach całego dworu. Niestety wśród de Boisów to Tristan, jego starszy brat, był urodzony do władania bronią i Agravaine doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Tylko dlatego, po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw, postanowił sprzymierzyć się z Morganą. Wierzył, że razem zdołają pokonać Artura, tak jak wcześniej pozbyli się jego obmierzłego ojca. Szkoda tylko, że Agravaine wciąż musiał czekać na nadejście tego pięknego dnia. Ale może jednak nie musiał czekać bezczynnie. Może mógł poruszyć nieco grunt pod nogami Artura, żeby młody król tym łatwiej upadł, kiedy ktoś go wreszcie popchnie. Tak, knowania to była jego domena i czuł się w niej doskonale. Rzucił okiem na Artura, który tego dnia wydawał się wyjątkowo zamyślony, wręcz nieobecny duchem. Agravaine uśmiechnął się lekko. Czas brać się do pracy, pomyślał otwierając obrady.

Artur całkowicie świadomie postanowił nie brać udziału w dyskusjach podczas tego konkretnego spotkania - przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy nadejdzie czas na poruszenie najważniejszego punktu obrad. Najważniejszego _jego_ zdaniem, w każdym razie. I zapewne zdaniem Gajusza, o ile medyk domyśli się, że taki punkt w ogóle znajduje się w niepisanym porządku obrad. I - bardziej niż pewne - zdaniem Merlina, ale jego zdanie przecież się nie liczy. A przynajmniej Artur lubił sam sobie tak wmawiać.

Nie obawiał się, że umknie mu jakaś istotna kwestia, że coś poważnego zostanie uchwalone za jego plecami. Po pierwsze nie było takiej możliwości, bo radni byli tylko doradcami króla i nie mieli żadnej realnej władzy. Wszelkie ważne dla kraju postanowienia, wszelkie sojusze z innymi państwami, wszelkie wypowiedzenia wojny i wszelkie zmiany jakichkolwiek praw musiały zostać zaakceptowane przez władcę Camelotu, żeby zyskać moc prawną i móc wejść w życie. Innymi słowy w najgorszym przypadku Artur musiał dostać je na piśmie i zatwierdzić własnoręcznym podpisem oraz własną pieczęcią, która istniała tylko w jednym egzemplarzu, z którym król oczywiście nigdy się nie rozstawał. Po drugie ufał swoim doradcom. Kompletnie. Musiał im ufać, ponieważ nie potrafił pracować z ludźmi, do których nie miał całkowitego zaufania, a nie da się ukryć, że rządzenie królestwem pokroju Camelotu jest pracą i to ciężką. Po trzecie wreszcie wiedział doskonale, że podczas wszystkich obrad w komnacie jest obecny osobisty, wysoce zaufany sekretarz jego wuja, który spisuje wszystko, co zostaje powiedziane. Sprawozdanie z obrad rankiem następnego dnia znajdzie się na biurku króla wraz z pozostałymi dokumentami i Artur będzie miał możliwość zapoznania się z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami dyskusji, gdyby w trakcie jej trwania cokolwiek przeoczył. A tym razem zamierzał przeoczyć praktycznie wszystko.

Naprawdę musiał przemyśleć, co planuje powiedzieć radzie. Wiedział, że co najmniej jedna osoba odniesie się do jego pomysłu z entuzjazmem, nawet jeśli starannie skrywanym - Gajusza z pewnością ucieszy złagodzenie kary za praktykowanie magii, tym bardziej, że w perspektywie, odległej wprawdzie, ale jednak, majaczyło całkowite przywrócenie czarodziejów do łask. Liczył też na Godfreya, o którego przyjaźni z Gajuszem trochę nasłuchał się w życiu. Godfrey zresztą, jako bibliotekarz i opiekun wszelkiej wiedzy, będzie co najmniej zadowolony z powrotu do magii, z możliwości ujawnienia skrzętnie skrywanych ksiąg, w których istnienie Artur nie wątpił, z perspektywy otwartego szerzenia zakazanych przez ostatnie ćwierć wieku teorii. Problem stanowiła reszta radnych, czyli niestety ogromna większość zgromadzonych. Wszyscy oni, z wyjątkiem lorda Agravaine'a, byli w przeszłości wiernymi doradcami jego ojca i niestety najpewniej dzielili jego przekonania. Artur nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem przekonać ich do swojego zamysłu. Nawet jego wuj, najmłodszy z nich i nigdy niebędący członkiem rady Uthera, zdawał się być zwolennikiem poglądów zmarłego władcy Camelotu. To nie będzie łatwa batalia, uznał zamyślony Artur.

Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że zamierzał się poddać. Poddać się? On, Artur Pendragon? Nigdy! Czy bronił zamku przed armią szkieletów albo dawno zmarłymi zaklętymi rycerzami, czy walczył ze smokiem, wyjącą bestią, gryfem albo inną poczwarą, czy stawiał czoła własnej (choć przyrodniej) siostrze-czarownicy, jej własnej (choć przyrodniej) siostrze-czarownicy i całej ich hordzie nieśmiertelnych wojowników, Artur nigdy się nie poddawał. Zresztą... obiecał przecież Merlinowi, prawda? Obiecał, że zajmie się tą sprawą, że przekona radnych, że życie Merlina nie będzie zagrożone z powodu wypełniania królewskiego rozkazu. Obiecał i obietnicy dotrzyma. Nie żeby Merlin miał nad nim jakąś władzę, nie żeby Artur miał jakiś szczególny powód, żeby dotrzymywać obietnic danych akurat Merlinowi, wcale nie. Artur po prostu dotrzymywał danego słowa - uważał to za punkt honoru. Był przecież rycerzem. I był królem Camelotu. Ot co.

A zatem... Jak przekonać członków rady do magii. Oto jest pytanie. Artur zatonął w myślach jeszcze głębiej, tak głęboko, że omawiane na spotkaniu sprawy nie trafiały już do jego świadomości nawet w postaci monosylab. Czyli... jak wyperswadować radnym zakodowaną w nich przez lata niechęć do magii. Delikatnie mówiąc. Właśnie, jak? Myśl. Myśl, myśl, myśl... MYŚL!

Nic z tego. Pustka. Wielka, przeraźliwa, deprymująco wszechpotężna pustka w głowie. Artur musiał przyznać przed samym sobą (z nikim innym nie podzieliłby się tą informacją, no, może z Merlinem, ale Merlina tu nie było, a poza tym Merlin nie byłby zadowolony, że jego król znowu nie zastanowił się zawczasu, kiedy miał taką możliwość, tylko jak zwykle postawił na spontaniczny rozwój sytuacji), że nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Nic, kompletnie nic, żaden pomysł, żaden pomysł na pomysł, żaden pomysł na pomysł na pomysł, żaden... Kompletnie nic. Potężne, przygniatające NIC.

Zasępił się. Nie zamierzał oczywiście kapitulować, nigdy przenigdy, nawet w obliczu wielkiego nic, ale prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział, co robić.

Możliwe, że przesiedziałby tak bezproduktywnie całe spotkanie rady, gdyby ktoś nie powiedział w pewnym momencie:

\- Wasza wysokość?

Artur właściwie tego nie usłyszał, a przynajmniej nie zakodował, że ktoś do niego mówi. Dopiero kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i wstrząsnął nim odruch doskonale wyszkolonego rycerza, zdołał zrozumieć następne słowa, które padły pod jego adresem:

\- Najjaśniejszy panie!

Drgnął i spojrzał na swojego wuja. Lord Agravaine patrzył na niego z troską w oczach. Artur omiótł wzrokiem pozostałych radnych. Większość wydawała się równie zatroskana jego zachowaniem, poza tymi, którzy wyglądali na urażonych brakiem uwagi ze strony króla, i poza Gajuszem. Gajusz sprawiał wrażenie wystraszonego i Arturowi przez głowę przemknęło pytanie, czy staruszek jeszcze nie przestał się bać po ich wcześniejszej rozmowie o magii Merlina, czy może zaczął się bać czegoś nowego. Nie mógł go o to spytać teraz, nie przy wszystkich, skoro zdecydowali z Merlinem... skoro _zdecydował_ , że na razie nikt poza ich trójką nie dowie się o najnowszej zamkowej tajemnicy, odłożył więc to na później. Tymczasem zaś skupił spojrzenie na swoim wuju.

\- Tak, lordzie Agravaine?

\- Jak mówiłem, przedyskutowaliśmy już wszystkie sprawy, które nas tu dzisiaj sprowadziły. Czy chciałbyś coś dodać, panie, zanim się rozejdziemy?

Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Artur rzeczywiście bezproduktywnie przesiedział całe spotkanie rady. Nie dość, że nie uczestniczył w dyskusji i nawet nie miał pojęcia, czego konkretnie dotyczyła (mała strata, nadrobi to jutro, kiedy zapozna się ze sprawozdaniem z obrad), to w dodatku zmarnował kilka godzin na rozmyślania, podczas których kompletnie nic nie wymyślił. Miał ochotę rąbnąć głową w stół, ale powstrzymał się. Nie wypadało robić czegoś takiego na tych wszystkich wpatrzonych w niego oczach, oczach osób, których przychylność była mu dzisiaj wyjątkowo potrzebna. "Rzeczy, które dla ciebie znoszę, Merlinie...", pomyślał kręcąc w duchu głową. Wygodnie dla siebie przynajmniej na chwilę wyrzucił ze świadomości, kto wpadł na ten jakże genialny pomysł.

\- Tak - odpowiedział i znowu powiódł oczami po doradcach, tym razem na każdym z osobna zatrzymując na chwilę spojrzenie, żeby dać im do zrozumienia, że to. co za chwilę powie jest ważne i wymaga ich pełnej uwagi. Sądząc po minach, jakie mieli kiedy skończył inspekcję każdego z nich z osobna i spojrzał na wszystkich ogółem, nie było wśród nich osoby, która nie zrozumiała jego intencji. - Mamy dzisiaj jeszcze jedną kwestię do omówienia. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście zechcieli wyrazić waszą szczerą opinię na temat mojego projektu zniesienia kary śmierci za czary.

Przez moment w komnacie panowała głucha cisza, a potem - jakże by inaczej - rozpętało się istne pandemonium.

To zadziwiające, że ośmiu leciwych lordów, którzy zazwyczaj przynajmniej starali się uchodzić za statecznych, potrafiło krzyczeć tak głośno. Część nawet wstała, a najbardziej zacietrzewiony - i najstarszy z nich, o ile Arturowi było wiadomo - nawet podskakiwał! Artur postanowił zapamiętać to na przyszłość i od tej pory innym okiem patrzeć na lorda Vestora, kiedy ten będzie narzekać na nietęgie zdrowie związane z podeszłym wiekiem. Odnosił zresztą wrażenie, że w ciągu najbliższych minut może się bardzo dużo dowiedzieć o wszystkich swoich doradcach. Postanowił pilnie ich słuchać i uważnie obserwować.

Tymczasem całą swoją uwagę poświęcił milczącej reszcie, pozwalając wykrzyczeć się arystokracji swojego królestwa. Zaczął od osoby, która tego dnia dużo już przeszła, czyli biednego Gajusza. Staruszek miał szeroko otwarte oczy i patrzył na Artura, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Najwyraźniej nie był w stanie uwierzyć własnym uszom, czemu Artur trochę się dziwił, bo po wszystkich tych rewelacjach, jakie medyk usłyszał z jego ust w ciągu minionych godzin, Gajusz doprawdy mógłby być przygotowany na kolejne. Czy cokolwiek z tego, co Artur mu powiedział, sprawiało wrażenie, że skończył na dzisiaj z tym tematem? Otóż to.

Siedzący obok Gajusza Godfrey albo nie był zaskoczony, albo dobrze to ukrywał. Na jego twarzy malowało się bowiem otwarte zainteresowanie i nic więcej. W tej chwili Artur był praktycznie pewny, że bibliotekarz go poprze, nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości.

Na minę wuja rzucił tylko okiem, bo wyrażała dokładnie to, czego Artur się spodziewał: nic. Lord Agravaine miał w tym momencie twarz doskonale pozbawioną wszelkich emocji. Miesiące, które jego wuj spędził w Camelocie, pozwoliły jednak siostrzeńcowi poznać go na tyle, że Artur nie miał wątpliwości, co ta mina (a raczej brak miny) oznacza. Kłopoty. Najpewniej poważne kłopoty. I niestety - co było więcej niż prawdopodobne - dla niego. Lord Agravaine był niezadowolony, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Artur obawiał się, że nasłucha się niebawem od wuja, ale domyślał się, że nie nastąpi to na spotkaniu rady. Lord Agravaine lubił takie sprawy załatwiać na osobności, żeby nie powiedzieć, że skrycie. Odwiedzi zapewne króla w jego komnatach w porze wieczerzy, a do tego czasu niechęć wyrazi kamienną twarzą.

Ostatnim z czterech radnych, którzy nie odezwali się od chwili, kiedy Artur (oględnie mówiąc) ogłosił ostatni punkt spotkania, był sir Kay i Artur umyślnie zostawił go sobie na koniec. Jak wszyscy walczący pod sztandarem Camelotu szanował starego rycerza, człowieka, który przeżył dziesiątki lat, setki bitew i niezliczone pojedynki z mieczem i tarczą w rękach, a kiedy z racji wieku stracił niezbędną zręczność, nadal służył królestwu, choć już tylko radą. Artur nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wyczuć bijącą z niego dezaprobatę. Spojrzał jednak, bo nie mógł okazać się tchórzem. Zresztą odważne wyjście na spotkanie wzroku starego rycerza mogło przekonać sir Kaya, że jego król wszystko przemyślał i wie, co robi. Więc Artur spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i starał się wyglądać tak pewnie, jak wcale się nie czuł. I sir Kay chyba mu uwierzył, bo jego twarz, choć nadal niezadowolona, przestała wyrażać dezaprobatę tak otwarcie, jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Artur nie dziwił się jego niechęci: dwadzieścia lat walk z czarodziejami, dwadzieścia lat tracenia towarzyszy broni przez czary, każdemu mogłoby obrzydzić myśl o zniesieniu kary śmierci za magię. A mimo to sir Kay zachowywał się znacznie spokojniej niż jego starszy brat, lord Robert z Lockslay. Zapewne dlatego, że był rycerzem, a nie zwykłym panem na zamku.

Na szczęście zaperzeni leciwi panowie nie mieli wystarczających sił na długotrwałe krzyki, więc w miarę szybko się uspokoili. Ci, którzy wcześniej wstali, usiedli zmęczeni, a lord Vestor opadł na krzesło, jakby nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Artur trochę się o niego martwił, bo mimo niejednokrotnie napiętych stosunków między nimi, stary lord był wartościowym członkiem rady i całkiem dobrym, choć niezbyt miłym, człowiekiem. Dlatego pierwsze słowa skierował do niego i była w nich prawdziwa troska, tuż obok lekkiej złośliwości, której Artur nie chciał sobie odmówić.

\- Lordzie Vestorze, dobrze się czujesz? - spytał bez cienia fałszu w głosie. - Doprawdy, nie powinieneś się tak forsować, w twoim wieku może to być niebezpieczne.

Stary lord tylko spojrzał na niego spod oka, a potem prychnął i odwrócił głowę. Artur prawie się uśmiechnął - powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, że to, co miał do powiedzenia za chwilę, nie mogło przez nikogo zostać uznane za żart. Radni musieli wiedzieć, że ich król przemawia z całą powagą swego urzędu, nawet jeśli trudno było im w to uwierzyć.

\- Panowie - odezwał się Artur z dostojną miną - rad bym był, gdybyście wysłuchali teraz w ciszy i spokoju tego, co mam wam do powiedzenia.

Powoli przesuwał wzrokiem po obecnych, żeby badać ich reakcje i zarazem podkreślić znaczenie swoich słów. Zresztą nie miał dużego wyboru, bo niby gdzie indziej miałby patrzeć? Nie mógł utkwić wzroku w suficie ani w blacie stołu, ani w ścianie przed sobą, to by było niepoważne. Mówił przecież do radnych, nie do Merlina. Nie mógł też skupić uwagi na jednej tylko osobie (wybrałby Gajusza, gdyby miał taką możliwość, z więcej niż jednego powodu), skoro przemawiał do wszystkich. Rządzenie naprawdę nie było łatwe. I w dodatku mogło nadwerężyć szyję.

Radni chwilowo milczeli, więc Artur skorzystał z okazji i mówił dalej:

\- Wyraziliście swoją opinię głośno i wyraźnie. Prosiłem o szczerość i dostałem ją. Jestem wam za to winien wdzięczność. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Rozumiem wasze zastrzeżenia, jednakże nadal pozostaję na stanowisku, że kara śmierci za używanie magii samo w sobie nie jest adekwatna do winy, a nadto w naszej obecnej sytuacji może się wręcz okazać zgubna. Kiedy została uchwalona...

\- Otóż to! - zawołał lord Gilderoy, pan na zamku Lockheart. Artur rozpoznał go po głosie, ale ostentacyjnie nie spojrzał na niego, tylko nadal powoli przesuwał wzrokiem po radnych. - Otóż to! Twój ojciec bynajmniej miał powód, żeby zmienić prawo i nadać mu taki kształt, jak ma obecnie! - Artur miał to szczęście, że akurat patrzył równocześnie na Godfreya i Gajusza, kiedy padło słynne _bynajmniej_ lorda Gilderoya. Bibliotekarz przewrócił oczami, a medyk wzdrygnął się, najpewniej odruchowo; chyba jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po dniu pełnym niespodzianek. - Chcesz nas przekonać, że istnieje przyczyna do wprowadzenia kolejnej zmiany?

Artur nie odezwał się, tylko nadal bez pośpiechu przesuwał wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, aż natrafił na lorda Gilderoya. Zatrzymał się na nim i patrzył. Patrzył i patrzył. I patrzył. I patrzyłby jeszcze zapewne kolejną chwilę albo trzy, gdyby siedzący po sąsiedzku lord Aufrick nie nachylił się i nie szepnął czegoś Gilderoyowi do ucha. Pan na Lockheart zarumienił się jak jedno z tych słynnych jabłek z Gloster, a potem dodał:

\- P...panie?

Artur czasami miewał wrażenie, że radni zapominali, kto teraz jest królem. Nie wątpił, że woleliby, żeby Camelotem nadal rządził jego ojciec - sam bardzo często tego pragnął, choć akurat dzisiaj mniej niż zwykle (już widział próbę wprowadzenia takiej zamiany za życia Uthera Pendragona...). Nie mieli jednak wyboru, tak jak i on nie miał, więc dobrze by było, gdyby się do tego przyzwyczaili. Choć może marzyłaby im się Morgana na tronie Camelotu? Właśnie, skoro już o niej mowa...

\- Nasza obecna sytuacja - ciągnął Artur jakby nigdy nic, wracając do wodzenia wzrokiem po radnych - _bynajmniej_ nie przypomina tej sprzed dwudziestu lat, choć może się wydawać inaczej. - Miał wrażenie, że tylko jego spojrzenie (i może jego reakcja na ostatnie wystąpienie lorda Gilderoya) sprawiało, że wszyscy poza nim milczeli i słuchali uważnie, zamiast szemrać pod nosem albo po prostu się odezwać. W komnacie panowała cisza, którą zakłócał wyłącznie dźwięk _jego_ głosu. - To prawda, mamy przeciwko sobie czarownicę. To prawda, już raz zdołaliśmy ją pokonać bez użycia magii. Do tej pory walczyliśmy z czarodziejami tylko z pomocą mieczy i wychodziliśmy zwycięsko. Zachodzi jednak pytanie, jak długo jeszcze. Nasi rycerze są doskonale wyszkoleni, a ich męstwo nie ma sobie równych, ale ilu jeszcze musimy ich stracić, zanim przyjmiemy do wiadomości, że może wcale nie musi tak być? Czarodzieje buntują się przeciwko nam nie bez powodu, zabijamy ich od lat za samo to, że istnieją. To tak, jakby zabić rycerza za to, że ma przy sobie miecz, albo kowala za trzymanie młota. Czy ważne jest, jaką posiadamy broń, czy jak jej użyjemy? Jeśli przestaniemy zabijać czarodziejów za samo to, że używają magii, być może Morganie trudniej będzie w przyszłości znaleźć sprzymierzeńców do ataku na nasze ziemie. Bo ona wróci, nie sądzicie chyba, że poprzestanie na tym, czego dokonała dotychczas?

Dla lepszego efektu zamilkł na chwilę, w duchu dziwiąc się, skąd nagle wzięła się u niego taka elokwencja. Pozwolił radnym zastanowić się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszeli, a potem dokończył stanowczo:

\- Rozumiem, że możecie mieć zastrzeżenia, moi panowie. Macie do tego prawo. Jednak ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że od dziś dnia zakazuję zabijania za czary w moim imieniu. Winni używania magii mają być doprowadzeni przed moje oblicze, ja zaś wydam stosowny wyrok po rozpatrzeniu każdej sprawy z osobna. Gdyby zaś zdarzyło się, że taka osoba zostanie doprowadzona podczas mojej nieobecności, ma ona zostać cała i zdrowa zamknięta w lochu do czasu mojego powrotu. - Przyjrzał się radnym z krzywym uśmiechem i dodał pocieszająco: - Zawsze zdążymy ich zabić, jeśli okaże się, że żywi tylko nam szkodzą.

Potem wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał zabijać żadnego czarodzieja tak po prostu, obiecał przecież Merlinowi. Merlinowi, który na jego osobisty rozkaz też miał stać się czarodziejem. A może już nim się stał. Artur przyśpieszył kroku, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoich komnatach i sprawdzić, co się dzieje z jego niezdarnym sługą.

Kiedy zaszedł do siebie, na stole zastał kolację (dziw na dziwami), a Merlin, cały i zdrowy, właśnie słał królewskie łoże. Artur odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, po czym zamknął drzwi za sobą. Merlin odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z miną wyrażającą niepewność.

\- Jak poszło? - spytał. Podszedł do Artura, zdjął mu pelerynę i przewiesił ją sobie przez przedramię.

\- Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami - odparł Artur butnie. Merlinowi zapewne niczego to nie wyjaśniło, ale Artur nie był w nastroju do zagłębiania się w szczegóły. - A tobie?

\- Mi? - Merlin był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Miałeś wolne popołudnie - przypomniał mu Artur - które dałem ci nie bez celu. Nauczyłeś się czegoś? - Udając brak zainteresowania podszedł do stołu i wziął z talerza kawałek chleba.

\- Tylko tyle, ile mogłem się nauczyć bez Gajusza - westchnął Merlin, choć Artur miał wrażenie, że rezygnacja w jego głosie nie jest całkiem szczera. Wyglądało na to, że jego służącemu magia przypadła do gustu. To nawet dobrze, skoro miał jej od teraz używać... prawda?

\- Pochwal się więc - polecił Artur i zadrżał. W komnacie było dziwnie zimno.

Możliwe, że Merlin zauważył dyskomfort króla, bo po krótkim namyśle, w trakcie którego aż zagryzł wargi (Artur mu się nie dziwił, gdyby sam przed sobą miał zademonstrować magię, też prawdopodobnie miałby opory), uniósł prawą rękę, wskazał nią kominek i całkiem wyraźnie powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak wymamrotane "ogniu płoń". Fakt, że w następnym momencie na palenisku zapłonął ogień, jakoś specjalnie Artura nie zaskoczył.

Artur był pod wrażeniem, to na pewno. Takie niewinne wskazanie ręką i powiedzenie słowa czy dwóch i już płonął ogień. Nie potrzeba było krzesiwa i hubki, nie potrzeba było czekać, aż z iskry powstaną płomienie, nie potrzeba było świętej cierpliwości, której jemu zawsze brakowało, przez co ognisko zawsze rozpalał Merlin (inna kwestia, że Merlin był służącym, więc to do niego należało rozpalanie ognisk - Artur nie był przekonany, czy zdołałby to zrobić sam, gdyby musiał, choć oczywiście nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał). Dzięki zaklęciu Merlin będzie mógł zaoszczędzić czasu i kto wie, może nawet nie będzie musiał się przejmować, czy drewno jest wystarczająco suche... Magia mogła być przydatna.

Z drugiej strony również przerażająca. Czy Merlin mógłby tym samym zaklęciem podpalić człowieka? Czy mógłby je wykorzystać, żeby zabić? Strasznie było myśleć o Merlinie, jego Merlinie, jego słudze, _przyjacielu_ , który z taką łatwością mógłby zmieniać ludzi w żywe pochodnie. Na szczęście Merlin taki nie był. Nie on. Ale magia...

Przytłoczony myślami i emocjami Artur oczywiście nie mógł okazać po sobie tego wszystkiego. Albo nie chciał, w jego przypadku na jedno wychodzi. Więc jedyne, co mu pozostało, to powiedzieć:

\- Chyba żartujesz.

Merlin spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. I prawdopodobnie nie rozumiał. Artur postarał się mu więc to wyjaśnić:

\- Sam mówiłeś, że nie chcesz ujawniać się w roli czarodzieja.

Merlin kiwnął głową, choć przecież Artur o nic go nie pytał.

\- Jak wobec tego zamierzasz używać tego zaklęcia potajemnie? Wyobrażasz sobie, że zaczniesz podpalać bandytów i nikt się niczego nie domyśli? Ludzie tak zwyczajnie nie doświadczają samozapłonu! A może łudzisz się, że ktoś pomyśli, że taki płonący człowiek po prostu popełnił autodafe? Nikt w to nie uwierzy, Merlinie, nikt nie jest aż tak głupi! Nie mogłeś nauczyć się czegoś bardziej przydatnego? Czegoś mniej oczywistego? Na przykład jak sprawić, żeby komuś spadła na głowę gruba gałąź? Albo jak sprawić, żeby pękł popręg i człowiek spadł z konia? Albo żeby porzucona broń sama wbiła się we wroga? Albo żeby runęła kamienna lawina i kogoś przygniotła albo chociaż odseparowała cię od napastników? Merlinie!

Merlin patrzył na niego, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w głowę - gruba gałąź albo kamienna lawina, to nieistotne. Artur wrócił myślą do tego, co przed chwilą powiedział, i coś zaczęło mu świtać w głowie. Spadające gałęzie? Kamienne lawiny? Latające włócznie i miecze? Hm...


	4. W którym Merlin nie przesypia nocy

Genialne! Jego pomysły były dzisiaj po prostu genialne! Najpierw wpadł na to, żeby Merlin uczył się magii, zaraz potem znalazł mu nauczycieli - wprawdzie jednego tylko tymczasowego, bo Artur wątpił, żeby Gajusz znał się na rzeczy wystarczająco dobrze, żeby odpowiednio wyszkolić innego czarodzieja, a drugiego nieobecnego, ale to się za jakiś czas zmieni, już on o to zadba - następnie doprowadził do zniesienia kary śmierci za czary, a teraz znalazł swojemu służącemu idealny sposób pokonywania magią wrogów bez wzbudzania niczyich podejrzeń! Najzwyczajniej w świecie był geniuszem, choć dotychczas nie miał o tym pojęcia. Teraz jednak, kiedy już się dowiedział, spojrzał na Merlina, żeby sprawdzić, czy sługa należycie docenia wybitny geniusz swojego króla. Zdziwił się nieco, zobaczywszy, że mina jego towarzysza wyraża raczej przestrach niż zachwyt. Zmarszczył brwi.

Merlin oprzytomniał z szoku na tyle, żeby zauważyć, jak Artur gapi się na niego i marszczy brwi. Niedobrze. Król Camelotu najwyraźniej zaczął nabierać podejrzeń odnośnie pewnych _zdarzeń_ , jakich bywał świadkiem podczas polowań, walk ze zbójami i innych tego rodzaju okazji. Wprawdzie jeszcze tego samego dnia bez ogródek kazał swojemu osobistemu służącemu od zaraz zostać czarodziejem, ale to nie znaczy, że ucieszyłaby go wiadomość, że Merlin znał magię praktycznie od urodzenia! A wydawało się, że zaraz może to nastąpić, jeśli brać pod uwagę ostatnie słowa króla i jego obecną minę. Merlin uznał, że natychmiast musi zacząć działać. To znaczy mówić.

\- _Autodafe_ , Arturze? - zapytał z całą ironią, na jaką było go stać w tej chwili. - Sam wymyśliłeś to słowo? - spojrzał na króla z udawaną ciekawością, która była jawnie złośliwa. Bardzo się o to postarał.

\- No wiesz! - oburzył się Artur i wyglądało na to, że wcześniejsze podejrzenia całkowicie wywietrzały mu z głowy. Miał ku temu tendencje, kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że coś albo ktoś zagraża jego poczuciu własnej godności. Skutek wychowania na następcę tronu godnego Uthera, jak sądził Merlin. - To pojęcie jest doskonale znane wszystkim wykształconym osobom! Oznacza popełnienie samobójstwa przez podpalenie się, jakbyś nie wiedział!

Merlin wiedział, choć nie miał praktycznie żadnego wykształcenia. Czytał jednak wystarczająco dużo ksiąg i miał smykałkę do zapamiętywania rzadko używanych słów, znał ich więc tak dużo, że mógł zaskoczyć niejedną _wykształconą osobę_.

Ale tym razem nie miał czasu na udowadnianie Arturowi swojej wyższości - zostawi to sobie na później. Teraz musiał kuć żelazo póki gorące, żeby królowi nie wróciły do głowy jego niedawne myśli.

\- _Odseparować_? _Doświadczyć samozapłonu_? Dobrze się czujesz, Arturze? - spytał Merlin z troską, dbając, żeby jego niepokój dla odmiany sprawił wrażenie wyjątkowo autentycznego.

Król westchnął i jakby w jednej chwili uszło z niego całe powietrze. Powlókł się (naprawdę nie można było tego inaczej określić) do stołu, żeby ciężko opaść na krzesło, po czym ze zmęczoną miną potarł czoło. Merlin momentalnie przestał się martwić jego podejrzeniami, a zaczął stanem jego zdrowia.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał cicho.

\- Tak - odparł Artur bez przekonania. - Spotkanie rady było... wyjątkowo ciężkie - wyjawił otwarcie.

Merlin się nie dziwił. Ani trudności, jaką musiało sprawić Arturowi przemówienie do rozumu tym zakutym łbom, które - z nielicznymi wyjątkami - tworzyły królewską radę, ani jego szczerości. Z kim, jeśli nie z osobistym służącym, król mógł otwarcie porozmawiać? Nikt inny nie znał go tak dobrze, a jednocześnie nie miał tak słabej pozycji na dworze, żeby mu nie zaszkodzić. Jasne, gdyby chciał, Merlin mógłby rozpuścić plotki wśród równych sobie, którzy nie mieli powodu, żeby mu nie ufać - wiedzieli przecież, że ma doskonały dostęp do króla i wie o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek spośród nich. Nie mieli tylko pojęcia, jak daleko sięga zaufanie króla do jego sługi, a faktu, że nic na świecie nie byłoby w stanie skusić Merlina do zdrady, mogli się tylko domyślać na podstawie tego, że w ciągu wielu lat jego służby najwyraźniej jeszcze się jej nie dopuścił. Artur wiedział to równie dobrze, jeśli nie lepiej, bo zdarzało mu się być świadkiem tego, co Merlin dla niego robił, ile był w stanie dla niego poświęcić. Artur mu ufał. Może nie bezgranicznie, ale wystarczająco, żeby rozmawiać z nim o sprawach, których wolał nie poruszać przy innych.

\- Trzeba mnie było zabrać ze sobą - zauważył Merlin tonem, który wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że to żart.

\- Żebyś robił za błazna? - podchwycił Artur.

Merlin udał nadąsanego.

\- Nie byłbym jedyny - stwierdził. Miał na myśli Artura i niezapomnianą sytuację z jego spodniami podczas ostatniej rady, w której uczestniczył, ale król najwyraźniej uznał, że jego słudze chodzi o coś innego. Albo po prostu wolał tak uznać.

\- Masz rację - przyznał Artur poważnie, choć oczy prawie mu się śmiały. - I bez ciebie było tam wystarczająco wielu komediantów. - Pokręcił głową. - Żebyś ty widział, jakie przedstawienie z siebie zrobili, kiedy im powiedziałem... - Urwał i znowu westchnął.

Merlin domyślił się, że powrócili do niewygodnego tematu, jakim była reakcja radnych na pomysł króla.

Nie żeby przed spotkaniem oczekiwał, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle i Artur osiągnie swój cel bez żadnego oporu ze strony swoich doradców. Tym bardziej, że Artur szedł na spotkanie nie mając pomysłu ani na sposób przedstawienia swojej sprawy, ani tym bardziej na przekonanie innych o jej słuszności. Merlin już wcześniej wątpił, żeby królowi udało się przeciągnąć na swoją - ich - stronę wszystkich radnych bez wyjątku (Agravaine sprzeciwiłby mu się choćby dla samej zasady, a sir Kay był zbyt przywiązany do Uthera i jego sposobu rządzenia, żeby zmienić swój stosunek do magii dzięki samemu gadaniu - tym bardziej, że jako rycerz był przyzwyczajony do polegania na czynach bardziej niż na słowach), ale teraz miał wrażenie, jakby nie powiodło mu się to z nikim, poza może dwoma osobami, których przychylności był praktycznie pewny od samego początku, to jest Gajuszem i Godfreyem. A ponieważ był wyjątkowo zainteresowany tą akurat kwestią, bo mogła mieć ona zdecydowany wpływ na jego życie i zdrowie (albo ich brak), to drążył temat, choć widział, że Artur nie jest w nastroju.

\- Powiesz mi, jak naprawdę poszło? - spytał cicho.

Artur podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z namysłem. Patrzył tak w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Merlin bez mrugnięcia okiem odwzajemniał mu się tym samym, po czym przyznał:

\- Koszmarnie.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Artura Merlin pytająco uniósł brwi. Król wyraźnie nie miał ochoty kontynuować, ale w końcu ugiął się pod spojrzeniem sługi i zrelacjonował spotkanie rady w wielkim skrócie. A przynajmniej Merlin tak uznał.

\- Wyłożyłem swój pomysł. Prawie wszyscy radni się z nim nie zgodzili - to była ta część komiczna, naprawdę możesz żałować, że tego nie widziałeś, Merlinie. - Uśmiechnął się prawie przekonująco, ale od razu spoważniał. - Wyłożyłem im moje argumenty, wykorzystałem nawet Morganę - przyznał z zaciśniętymi zębami. - A potem powiedziałem im, że zabraniam zabijania za czary, i wyszedłem.

 _Uciekłem_ , brzmiało w jego głosie, choć nie zostało wypowiedziane w takiej formie. _Uciekłem_ , powiedział Artur bez cienia wstydu, ale Merlin wiedział, że w głębi duszy król to właśnie czuje. _Uciekłem_ , usłyszał Merlin i zrozumiał. I nie winił Artura. Sam pewnie uciekłby jeszcze zanim zdobyłby się na poruszenie tematu magii w jakiejkolwiek formie. Sam _uciekał_ od lat i nie zanosiło się na to, że w najbliższym czasie przestanie, mimo ostatniej decyzji Artura. Pokiwał głową i postanowił zignorować ostatnie słowa króla, choć obaj wiedzieli, że doskonale je usłyszał i w pełni pojął ich sens.

\- To co teraz grozi za używanie magii? - zainteresował się Merlin tą częścią problemu, która w gruncie rzeczy była dla niego najważniejsza.

Artur zrozumiał. Artur zawsze rozumiał, choć zwykle udawał, że jest inaczej.

\- Jeszcze nic. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Czary nie są bezkarne, ale na chwilę obecną to ja będę decydował o losie tych, którzy się nimi posługują. W rezultacie mogę z nimi zrobić wszystko, od uwolnienia po egzekucję - przyznał. - Podejrzewam, że będzie to zależało od tego, co z pomocą magii zrobili.

\- Podejrzewasz? - powtórzył Merlin z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- Skoro jeszcze nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji, to mogę tylko podejrzewać, co zrobię, kiedy już się w niej znajdę - wyjaśnił Artur z wyjątkową dla niego logiką.

\- A ja podejrzewam, że będzie to zależało od tego, czy poprzedniej nocy się wyspałeś - stwierdził Merlin celowo prowokacyjnie. - I czy akurat jesteś najedzony. I czy nikt ci chwilę wcześniej nie nadepnął na odcisk. Słowem: od twojego bardzo zawodnego humoru - podsumował i teraz pozostało mu tylko czekanie na to, czy Artur połknie haczyk.

Nie musiał czekać długo.

\- Merlinie - odezwał się król tonem, który jego sługa tak doskonale znał. Merlin w duchu prawie podskoczył z radości. Udało się! - Pragnę zwrócić twoją uwagę na pewne fakty - ciągnął z całą powagą swego urzędu władca Camelotu.

\- Jakie fakty, panie? - spytał Merlin z udawaną pokorą, odpowiednią w tej sytuacji.

\- Po pierwsze - zaczął wymieniać Artur rzeczowym tonem - jestem zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony. Tak zmęczony, że zapomniałem już, kiedy spałem ostatnio.

Merlin kiwał głową w takt jego słów, jakby tylko na nie zwracał w tej chwili uwagę.

\- Po drugie - ciągnął Artur - jestem głodny, jako że nie zjadłem jeszcze kolacji - zauważył, wskazując ręką na prawie pełny talerz, który stał przed nim. - Po trzecie... zgadnij, kto mi właśnie depcze po odciskach?

Merlin ostentacyjnie pochylił się i spojrzał pod stół, gdzie naturalnie znajdowały się nogi Artura. I gdzie poza nimi nie było oczywiście niczego więcej.

\- Sam się depczesz, panie? - zgadł sługa bezczelnie, przygryzając wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

\- Merlinie... - odezwał się Artur po chwili wymownego milczenia, która zwieńczyła ostatnie pytanie służącego. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz skłonności samobójcze.

\- Ja też, panie - skłamał Merlin w pełni świadomie, choć o tym jednym akurat Artur nie wiedział. Z punktu widzenia czarownika cóż jednak innego mogło go przekonać lata temu do pozostania w Camelocie, niż skłonności samobójcze? Artur miał całkowitą rację, nawet jeśli kompletnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Jeżeli zaś weźmiesz pod uwagę, że jestem obecnie w złym humorze, nie bez podstaw, że tak zauważę, a ty wcale nie tak dawno na moich oczach użyłeś magii, za którą mogę cię skazać na śmierć, to jak to o tobie świadczy? - spytał Artur, prawdopodobnie uważając, że zna odpowiedź.

\- Świadczy to o mnie, że jestem skłonny wypełniać twoje rozkazy, nawet jeśli mogę przez to stracić życie, panie - stwierdził Merlin z nieudawaną dumą.

Artur drgnął gwałtownie i przygwoździł służącego wzrokiem, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał prawdę. Merlin uważał, że Artur znał ją od dawna, choć mógł jej zaprzeczać, a wszelkie - liczne - dowody na jej istnienie spychać głęboko w niepamięć. Teraz jednak Merlin powiedział wprost to, co dotychczas tylko dawał do zrozumienia czynami (o większości których Artur zresztą nie wiedział), i Artur nie mógł dłużej temu zaprzeczać. Co więcej, sądząc po tym, jak błyszczały w tej chwili jego oczy, _nie chciał_ temu zaprzeczać.

Merlin uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Zjedz kolację, Arturze, i idź spać. Może przyśni ci się jakieś rozwiązanie. W końcu mówią, że ranek jest mądrzejszy od wieczora...

\- Ach, więc to dlatego wciąż się z rana spóźniasz! - stwierdził Artur odkrywczo. - Tak długo czekasz, aż wpadniesz na jakiś genialny pomysł, że wreszcie robi się późno i nie zdążasz na czas! Możesz dać sobie spokój, Merlinie. - Merlin miał wrażenie, że gdyby stał bliżej, Artur protekcjonalnie poklepałby go po ramieniu. - Od wpadania na genialne pomysły jestem tu ja! - Król dumnie wypiął pierś. - Ty możesz sobie spać spokojnie i nie martwić się niczym.

Merlin miał na końcu języka jedną ze swoich błyskotliwych ripost, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, na dźwięk którego obaj momentalnie spoważnieli. Nie wiadomo, kto mógł zapragnąć odwiedzić króla o takiej porze i z czym mógł się zjawić. Choć praktycznie wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku, od stajennych, przez rycerzy, aż do lordów, byli świadomi nietypowych stosunków ich władcy z jego osobistym służącym i prawie wszyscy oni mieli kiedyś okazję być świadkami ich zachowania względem siebie nawzajem, warto było zachować pozory, kiedy istniała taka możliwość. Dlatego teraz Artur oszczędnym ruchem głowy wskazał Merlinowi drzwi, podczas gdy sam rozsiadł się wygodnie i zabrał za jedzenie kolacji, a Merlin bez słowa protestu poszedł otworzyć niespodziewanemu gościowi, jak na sługę króla przystało.

Okazało się, że za na korytarzu stoi lord Agravaine z nieodgadnioną miną (albo, jak kto woli, bez miny) i Merlin prawie się wzdrygnął. Wuj Artura był jak zły omen, jego pojawienie się zwykle zwiastowało coś złego i Merlin nauczył się ufać tej zapowiedzi nieszczęścia. Dzień bez Agravaine'a był dobrym dniem - ale niestety zdarzał się rzadko, teraz, kiedy wuj Artura mieszkał z nimi w zamku. Merlin pożałował Artura: nie dość, że król musiał mieć do czynienia ze swoim wujem podczas niedawnego spotkania rady, to w dodatku nie zdołał się od niego uwolnić nawet wieczorem. A biorąc pod uwagę wyraz twarzy Agravaine'a, a raczej jego brak, to, z czym lord przyszedł do siostrzeńca, nie mogło być niczym przyjemnym.

Jakby na potwierdzenie przypuszczeń Merlina zaraz po otwarciu mu drzwi Agravaine skierował spojrzenie na króla, po czym nie spuszczając z niego wzroku wszedł do komnaty i powiedział surowo:

\- Musimy porozmawiać, mój panie.

Merlin nie musiał patrzeć na Artura - dla Agravaine'a byłoby to równie naganne, jak odzywanie się do niego bez pytania - żeby wiedzieć, że władca Camelotu nałożył na twarz maskę królewskiej uprzejmości i powitał przybysza zaledwie skinieniem głowy. Pierwsze praktycznie wyczuł w powietrzu wypełniającym komnatę, a drugie było oczywiste, kiedy tyle czasu przebywało się z koronowanymi głowami: Agravaine nie powitał króla, kiedy wszedł do jego komnaty, więc król nie mógł go powitać słowami, bo to by było niezgodne z dworską etykietą. Jednak brak jakiegokolwiek powitania też byłby niegrzeczny, więc pozostawało skinienie. (Merlin czasami miał wrażenie, że sam mógłby zasiadać na tronie, tak dobrze wiedział, co wypada, a co nie - choć zwykle zachowywał się, jakby nie miał na ten temat bladego pojęcia.) Rozmowa zapowiadała się na ciężką i Merlinowi było żal Artura. Żal mu go było tym bardziej, że wiedział - obaj wiedzieli - że Agravaine nie zgodzi się na obecność służącego podczas tego spotkania, więc Artur znowu będzie zdany tylko na siebie.

\- Porozmawiajmy więc - zgodził się Artur ze spokojem, w którym Merlin nie zdołał znaleźć ani cienia fałszu. W tym momencie naprawdę podziwiał swojego pana i przyjaciela.

\- _Na osobności_ \- zaznaczył Agravaine z lekkim naciskiem i chociaż Merlin był pewny, że lord nawet przy tym na niego nie zerknął, wiedział równie dobrze jak Artur, o co, a raczej o kogo, mu chodzi.

\- Wyjdź, Merlinie - polecił Artur po chwili milczenia, która prawdopodobnie miała dać do zrozumienia, że nie zgadza się z Agravaine'em i wyprasza służącego wbrew sobie.

A przynajmniej tak to odebrał Merlin, który jednak nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy chciałby, żeby Agravaine też to tak zrozumiał. Z jednej strony pokazałoby to lordowi, że król ufa swojemu służącemu i nie ma nic przeciwko jego obecności w trakcie jakichkolwiek rozmów. Z drugiej strony Agravaine mógłby z tego wywnioskować, że na jego żądanie król zrobi nawet to, na co nie ma ochoty. Z trzeciej strony o jednym i drugim Agravaine doskonale wiedział już dużo wcześniej i nie potrzebował kolejnego potwierdzenia, podobnie jak nie było ono potrzebne Merlinowi.

Merlin stanął twarzą w kierunku Artura, choć nadal nie spojrzał mu w twarz, i skłonił mu się głęboko, głębiej niż kiedykolwiek, dając w ten sposób wyraz temu, że rozumie i nie ma pretensji. Cofnął się w ukłonie o parę kroków, a potem obrócił się na pięcie, manifestacyjnie nie zaszczycając Agravaine'a nawet skinieniem. Mógł tego później pożałować, ale teraz chciał wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę dla zachowania lorda choćby w ten zawoalowany sposób. Wyszedł z komnaty, zamknął za sobą drzwi i odetchnął głęboko. Stojąc na korytarzu zastanawiał się, jak długo Agravaine mógł wcześniej tkwić pod drzwiami królewskiej komnaty z uchem przyklejonym do dziurki od klucza i podsłuchiwać. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo, bo nawet wieczorem ten konkretny korytarz nie był całkowicie wyludniony i w każdej chwili ktoś mógłby się natknąć na podsłuchującego lorda, a to byłoby podejrzane bez względu na to, czy rzeczony lord jest wujem podsłuchiwanego króla, czy nie. Istniała więc spora nadzieja, że Agravaine nie usłyszał o tym, jak to osobisty służący króla Camelotu użył magii na oczach swojego pana...

Chaotyczne myśli o Arturze, magii, Agravainie i Morganie towarzyszyły Merlinowi do chwili, kiedy wszedł do komnat zamkowego medyka, gdzie jego wzrok padł na Gajusza siedzącego na swojej pryczy i wpatrzonego w przeciwległą ścianę. Spojrzenie starszego pana było tak zagubione, że Merlin naprawdę się zaniepokoił.

\- Gajuszu... - zagadnął niepewnie, kiedy podszedł do medyka i pomachał mu ręką przed oczami.

\- Merlinie - jęknął Gajusz przenosząc wzrok ze ściany na swojego ucznia. - Coś ty znowu narobił...

\- Ja! - oburzył się Merlin. - Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Kompletnie nic! Tym razem - dodał ciszej, po czym wrócił do wyrzucania z siebie wrażeń minionego dnia: - To wszystko wina Artura! Nie wiem, skąd mu ten _genialny_ pomysł wpadł do głowy, ale ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego! - W proteście wyrzucił ręce w górę.

Gajusz chyba tymczasem przyszedł już trochę do siebie, bo zdołał się lekko uśmiechnąć, co jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.

\- Chyba jednak miałeś, sądząc po tym, co powiedział mi Artur, kiedy mnie tu dzisiaj odwiedził - zauważył medyk.

Merlin natychmiast opuścił ręce i spojrzał na starszego pana przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Co on ci takiego naopowiadał? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Właściwie nic nowego - stwierdził Gajusz oględnie. - Samą prawdę - zapewnił, widząc, że Merlin chyba nadal mu nie wierzy.

\- A dokładnie?

\- Wspomniał coś o tym, że nie umiesz władać mieczem - przyznał Gajusz. - Że ogólnie jesteś kiepskim wojownikiem. Chyba nawet użył określenia _beznadziejny_.

Merlin prychnął i przewrócił oczami, choć wszystko, co powiedział Gajusz, było właściwie prawdą.

\- Przyszedł ci powiedzieć o tym, o czym cały Camelot wie już od dawna? - zadrwił, podejrzewając, że jeśli się myli, to tylko częściowo: może nie _wszyscy_ mieszkańcy zamku i miasta wiedzieli, że Merlin ledwie się orientuje, z której strony trzyma się miecz, ale z pewnością było ich aż zbyt wielu.

\- To był tylko wstęp - zapewnił Gajusz. - Jego, nie mój - dodał w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie czarownika.

\- I co po tym wstępie? - zainteresował się Merlin.

\- Po tym wstępie wyraził przypuszczenie, że skoro nie umiesz władać mieczem, to może mógłbyś się nauczyć władać magią. Dla swojej własnej obrony.

Merlin długą chwilę milczał, kiedy przebrzmiały słowa Gajusza. Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby był zaskoczony motywacją Artura, dziwiło go jednak, że król nie ukrywał tego przed Gajuszem. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo oględnie Artur wyjawił medykowi swoje pobudki, musiał to zrobić na tyle otwarcie, że Gajusz je zrozumiał i nie miał co do nich wątpliwości. Bo tak to właśnie wyglądało: jakby Gajusz wierzył, że Artur nie miał żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, że zależało mu wyłącznie na dobru jego zuchwałego sługi, dla którego był skłonny zmienić kardynalne prawo swojego królestwa. Merlin wprawdzie wierzył w to od dawna, od czasów trolla, od czasów obrony Ealdoru, może nawet wcześniej, ale zawsze uważał, że to jest coś, co istnieje tylko między nimi dwoma i co nigdy nie wydostanie się na zewnątrz. Gajusza wprawdzie trudno było uznać za _zewnątrz_ , w końcu obaj mu ufali, ale mimo wszystko był kimś dodatkowym, osobą trzecią, kimś poza nimi dwoma, i Merlin dziwiło, że Artur był skłonny dopuścić go do tej wiedzy. Nie że   
_właśnie jego_ , tylko że _kogokolwiek_. To było coś zupełnie nowego i Merlin nie był na razie przekonany, czy się tym cieszyć. Biorąc pod uwagę, komu Artur chciał powierzyć sekret magii swojego sługi, był o tym jeszcze mniej przekonany.

\- I? - rzucił krótko, niezbyt pewny swego głosu, który faktycznie prawie się załamał nawet na tym jednym krótkim słowie.

Gajusz spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale powiedział:

\- I stwierdził, że ja mógłbym cię nauczyć magii. Ja albo Dragoon.

Merlin nadal był tym tak zaskoczony, że i tym razem się zakrztusił.

\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową Gajusz. - Moja reakcja była podobna.

\- Moja też - wyznał Merlin, kiedy odzyskał głos. - Mi też to powiedział - wyjaśnił, kiedy zobaczył uniesioną pytająco brew opiekuna. - Gdybym wtedy coś jadł, pewnie bym go opluł!

\- To dlaczego wciąż jesteś tym zdumiony? - zdziwił się Gajusz. - Skoro już o tym słyszałeś...

\- Bo nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedział to również tobie - odparł Merlin z krzywym uśmiechem. - Mi Artur mówi różne rzeczy, których nie powtarza nikomu innemu. Nie dziwi mnie to, że mi powiedział, tylko że w ogóle wpadł na taki pomysł. I że wyjawił go jeszcze komuś, nawet jeśli tym kimś miałbyś być ty.

Gajusz przez jakiś czas patrzył na Merlina bez słowa, a potem uśmiechnął się i stwierdził:

\- Artur powiedział mi coś jeszcze. - Zawiesił głos wyczekująco.

Merlin uznał, że nie będzie tym razem nadwerężał cierpliwości opiekuna, tym bardziej, że oczy starszego pana błyszczały humorem.

\- Tak? - rzucił lekko podejrzliwie. - A co takiego jeszcze ci powiedział?

\- Że z ciebie jest taki czarodziej jak z Gwaine'a szlachcic - roześmiał się cicho medyk.

Merlin z opadłą szczęką wpatrywał się w rozweselonego Gajusza tak długo, że ten wreszcie, widać kompletnie zdumiony reakcją czarownika, przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na Merlina ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- O co chodzi? Nie bawi cię to? - spytał staruszek.

Merlin w jednym momencie uznał, że owszem, bawi go. I to jak! W następnej chwili ryknął takim śmiechem, że aż go zgięło wpół i musiał przytrzymać się pryczy Gajusza, żeby nie upaść na podłogę. Śmiał się tak głośno i szczerze, jak nigdy dotąd w Camelocie, i miał wrażenie, że kamienne ściany zamku prawie wtórują mu drżeniem, wstrząsane odgłosami jego wesołości. Bezsilnie opadł na posłanie obok swojego opiekuna, a potem siedział tam skulony i trzęsący się ze śmiechu, aż w końcu Gajusz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spytał z troską w głosie:

\- Co ci się stało, Merlinie? To przecież nie jest _aż tak_ śmieszne...

\- A...Artur - wyjąkał Merlin, kiedy opanował się na tyle, że był w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek w miarę zrozumiałe słowa - nie ma... pojęcia... j...jak bliski był... prawdy! - wykrztusił i znowu się roześmiał. W głębi duszy podejrzewał, że nie śmieje się tylko z tej jakże dziwnej dla Artura przenikliwości, ale również, jeśli nie głównie, z tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu minionego dnia. Że po prostu korzysta z okazji, żeby zrzucić z siebie ciężar, który nagromadził się przez ten czas, czy nawet przez minione tygodnie. Miesiące. _Lata_ , bo naprawdę nie śmiał się tak odkąd przybył do tego miasta po raz pierwszy.

Możliwe, że nie uspokoiłby się jeszcze przez długie minuty, a może i godziny, gdyby nie słowo, które padło następnie z ust Gajusza, a zwłaszcza ton, jakim medyk je wypowiedział:

\- _Proszę_?

Merlin nagle uświadomił sobie, że tak jakby właśnie zdradził Gajuszowi coś, co Gwaine wyjawił mu swego czasu w tajemnicy, i czego nie miał prawa nikomu powiedzieć. Z jednej strony to był Gajusz, człowiek, który wiedział o nim wszystko (no, prawie wszystko), ale z drugiej strony to nie był sekret Merlina. To podziałało na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody i pozwoliło mu się bardzo szybko uspokoić. Chwilę później był w stanie wziąć głęboki wdech i otrzeć oczy wierzchem dłoni, która już nie drżała.

\- Nie, nic - odpowiedział Gajuszowi. Po czym dla uprawdopodobnienia dodał: - Myślę, że to wina stresu. Za dużo się ostatnio działo i musiałem to z siebie zrzucić. Przepraszam, jeśli cię zaniepokoiłem - dokończył z prawdziwą skruchą.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - odparł Gajusz powątpiewająco.

\- Tak, tak mówię. Nie ma się czym martwić. - Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, a potem podsumował: - Czyli Artur stwierdził, że skoro nie umiem walczyć mieczem, to mam się nauczyć władać magią...

\- Tak wynikało z tego, co mi powiedział - potwierdził medyk. - A co powiedział tobie?

\- Tylko to drugie - mruknął Merlin. - I to w dodatku w formie rozkazu.

\- Och...

\- Tak, _och_ \- powtórzył czarownik z przekąsem. - Żeby nie powiedzieć _ojej_.

\- Podejrzewam, że nie byłeś tym zachwycony... - ni to spytał, ni to stwierdził Gajusz.

\- Dobrze podejrzewasz - przyznał Merlin. - Ale królewskie komnaty wciąż mają się całkiem nieźle - zapewnił, widząc minę staruszka. - Arturowi też nic nie zrobiłem, jak sam zapewne widziałeś na spotkaniu rady. Jest zupełnie zdrowy. Przynajmniej na ciele - dodał pod nosem.

Gajusz wyraźnie musiał powstrzymać chichot, bo zakrył usta dłonią i zatrząsł się bezgłośnie. Merlin westchnął. Z jego perspektywy przedstawiało się to jednak znacznie mniej zabawnie.

\- Może lepiej mnie zrozumiesz - ciągnął, kiedy medyk się uspokoił - jeśli ci powiem, że Artur chce o mnie powiedzieć Gwen i rycerzom. - Gajusz pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Merlin przyłączył się do niego i obaj tak przez chwilę przytakiwali sobie nawzajem (co szczerze mówiąc musiało wyglądać dość zabawnie), aż wreszcie Merlin dodał ponuro: - I Agravaine'owi.

Odpowiedź Gajusza go nie rozczarowała.

\- Co?! - ryknął starszy pan, zrywając się na równe nogi.

\- I Agravaine'owi - powtórzył Merlin posłusznie, choć nie podejrzewał, żeby Gajusz nie usłyszał jego ostatnich słów. Jeśli sądzić po reakcji medyka, było wręcz przeciwnie. - Ale nie martw się, Gajuszu. - Merlin wyciągnął w górę rękę i uspokajająco poklepał opiekuna po ramieniu. - Przekonałem Artura, żeby tego nie robił. Przynajmniej na razie.

Gajusz odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i na powrót usiadł obok czarownika.

\- Jak ci się to udało? - spytał prawie już spokojnie.

\- Użyłem perswazji - odparł Merlin z pewną dumą.

\- To się teraz tak nazywa? - W głosie Gajusza brzmiało głównie rozbawienie, choć można w nim było usłyszeć również coś na kształt nagany. Merlin domyślał się, o co może chodzić jego opiekunowi.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że go zaczarowałem, to się grubo mylisz - zapewnił. - Nawet nie znam odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Nie, nie, tym razem to nie czary, tylko prawdziwe argumenty. Sięgnąłem po wszystkie, jakie tylko przyszły mi do głowy, posłużyłem się jego poczuciem winy i odpowiedzialności - wyliczał na palcach - wywlokłem na wierzch wszystkie moje obawy, bez mówienia o nich wprost, a na koniec wykorzystałem nawet Morganę. - Ze złością na siebie i na nią zacisnął pięści i oparł je na kolanach. - Wszyscy dzisiaj wykorzystujemy Morganę - mruknął cicho, przypomniawszy sobie, że to samo powiedział wcześniej Artur. - Kilka lat temu byłoby mi jej pewnie żal z tego powodu... - zauważył nostalgicznie. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na długą zadumę, tylko rozłożył palce i uderzył dłońmi w uda. - Nieważne. Grunt, że przekonałem Artura, żeby zaczekał z wyjawieniem tej swojej rewelacji, dopóki nie nauczę się zaklęcia, które nie pozwoli nikomu na przekazanie takiej nowiny dalej. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Gajusz odpowiedział mu uśmiechem szerokim i szczerym.

\- Lord Agravaine będzie niepocieszony - zauważył stary medyk łagodnie.

\- Taką mam właśnie nadzieję, Gajuszu - stwierdził Merlin, choć był pewny, że jego opiekun nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. - Taką mam nadzieję. - Zaraz jednak westchnął i zmarszczył brwi. - Problem w tym, że nie znam takiego zaklęcia. A ty?

Gajusz z zamyśloną miną pokręcił głową.

\- Czyli, jak mówiłem Arturowi, będę je musiał znaleźć. Oby tylko Artur nie zniecierpliwił się zbyt szybko...

Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach, aż wreszcie Merlin wyrzucił z siebie to, co wracało do niego od momentu, kiedy Gajusz wyszedł na spotkanie rady:

\- A w ogóle to to jest czysta głupota!

\- Co konkretnie? - spytał Gajusz, kiedy jasnym się stało, że Merlin raczej nie zamierza kontynuować tej myśli.

Merlin doskonale rozumiał wątpliwości medyka: _wszystko_ w pomyśle Artura wydawało się kompletnym idiotyzmem, trudno więc było wywnioskować, o którą konkretnie jego część chodzi.

\- To, że masz mnie uczyć, jak cię nie ma - wyjaśnił cokolwiek enigmatycznie.

Starszy pan zamrugał oczami z konsternacją, a Merlin, kiedy przemyślał swoją wypowiedź, musiał mu przyznać rację: gdyby z góry nie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć, sam by się pewnie nie zrozumiał.

\- Masz mnie uczyć, prawda? - zaczął więc od początku, co wydawało mu się zbędne, ale skoro droga na skróty zawiodła, to lepiej jej nadłożyć nawet niepotrzebnie. Nie czekał na potwierdzenie Gajusza, tylko mówił dalej: - Artur łaskawie nawet to uwzględnił w moim planie dnia i dał mi na ten czas wolne. Zgadnij kiedy. - Medyk niepewnie wzruszył ramionami, więc Merlin niezwłocznie go oświecił: - Podczas spotkań rady królewskiej!

Gajusz uniósł brwi i spytał z niejakim wahaniem:

\- Zapomniał, że ja też jestem członkiem rady?

\- No właśnie! - zawołał Merlin. - To znaczy - zmitygował się szybko na widok zaniepokojonej miny medyka - nie sądzę, żeby o tym zapomniał, skądże znowu! Po prostu w ogóle tego nie przemyślał. _Niczego_ w tym swoim _genialnym_ planie nie przemyślał i potem tak to wygląda!

\- Jak?

\- Proszę?

\- Jak to wygląda? - dociekał starszy pan.

Albo faktycznie nie rozumiał, albo chodziło mu o uściślenie wypowiedzi Merlina - wszystko jedno, czarownika drugie nie interesowało, a w pierwsze nie wierzył. Odpowiedział więc odruchowo:

\- Wygląda tak, jak wygląda.

\- Czyli? - drążył medyk i Merlin był już praktycznie pewny, że starszy pan nie ma problemów z sensem jego wypowiedzi, tylko po prostu się z nim przekomarza. Problem w tym, że Merlin po całym dniu nie dość nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek nie był w nastroju do tego rodzaju żartów.

\- Daj spokój, Gajuszu - żachnął się. - Sam przecież widziałeś, co się działo na spotkaniu rady. Ja to wiem tylko z oględnej relacji Artura, ale potrafię sobie wyobrazić to, co przemilczał.

\- Nie wątpię - przyznał Gajusz. A kiedy zauważył nierozumiejące spojrzenie Merlina, wyjaśnił: - Jestem pewny, że potrafisz sobie to wyobrazić. Prawdopodobnie nawet aż nazbyt dokładnie i trafnie.

\- No właśnie. Dodaj do tego fakt, że masz mnie uczyć, kiedy jesteś na radzie, i będziesz miał przed sobą pełniejszy obraz sytuacji. Choć wciąż niekoniecznie pełny... - uznał z zadumą, po czym westchnął. - Jak ja mam mu właściwie wyjaśnić, skąd znam to zaklęcie?

\- Jakie zaklęcie? - zdziwił się Gajusz.

Faktycznie, przypomniał sobie Merlin, dotychczas była tylko mowa o jednym zaklęciu, którego żaden z nich obecnie nie znał, więc Gajusz nie mógł wiedzieć, o co chodzi Merlinowi.

\- Artur zażyczył sobie wiedzieć o wszystkim, czego się nauczyłem. Więc jak przyszedł po spotkaniu z radnymi i zapytał mnie o postępy, to mu pokazałem pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.

\- Czyli?

\- Rozpaliłem w kominku, stojąc przy stole.

\- _Forbaerne_? - upewnił się Gajusz.

\- _Forbaerne_ \- potwierdził Merlin.

Podświadomie czekał, aż medyk zapyta, dlaczego czarownik w ogóle trudził się z wypowiadaniem zaklęcia, choć wiedział, że komu jak komu, ale Gajuszowi raczej nie musiałby wyjaśniać tak oczywistej kwestii. Artur miał do czynienia z czarodziejami aż nazbyt często i choć nie wiedział o nich wiele, to mógł być właściwie pewny, że wszyscy oni musieli _wymówić zaklęcie_ , żeby magia zadziałała. Co pomyślałby o swoim osobistym słudze, gdyby ten użył czarów bez słowa, Merlin wolał nie wiedzieć. Z całą pewnością mógłby się dzięki temu co najmniej domyślić, że Merlin zna magię i posługuje się nią od dawna, a tego czarownik bardzo chciał uniknąć. Przynajmniej na razie.

Kiedy Gajusz wreszcie znowu się odezwał, faktycznie nie spytał o to, czego Merlin się spodziewał. Zamiast tego stwierdził:

\- To mógł nie być najlepszy pomysł...

\- Mógł nie być - zgodził się Merlin. - Ale tylko na taki wpadłem, kiedy zaskoczył mnie swoim pytaniem.

\- I jak Artur zareagował na twoją magię? - W głosie Gajusza ciekawość walczyła z tłumionym, ale wciąż wyraźnym, lękiem.

Czarownik zawahał się, ale ostatecznie przyznał:

\- Lepiej niż oczekiwałem. Możliwe wprawdzie, że w ten sposób tłumił swój strach, ale mimo to nie było tak źle, jak mogło być. - Spojrzał na uniesione brwi medyka i odpowiedział na jego nieme pytanie: - Roztoczył przede mną wizję zbójów popełniających autodafe. - Na widok miny Gajusza roześmiał się cicho. - Ja chyba wyglądałem podobnie, kiedy mi to powiedział - stwierdził, ale zaraz potem zmarkotniał. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie wiem, co mam mu powiedzieć, jeśli spyta, jakim sposobem nauczyłeś mnie magii, skoro cię nie było. A spyta, bo zamierzam mu jutro wytknąć, jakie to było nieprzemyślane z jego strony. Poza tym muszę wynaleźć jakieś kolejne zaklęcie, którego mógłbyś mnie _nauczyć_ , tym razem może bardziej przydatne, przynajmniej według Artura - gderał.

\- Temu drugiemu łatwo zaradzić. Poszukaj jakiegoś w swojej księdze - podsunął mu Gajusz.

\- Dobry pomysł - uznał Merlin. - Szkoda, że to nie jest też odpowiedź na mój pierwszy problem... Bo nie jest, prawda?

Staruszek spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom.

\- Merlinie - powiedział w końcu powoli. - Nie chcesz chyba, żeby król Camelotu dowiedział się, jak to przez dziesięciolecia Wielkiej Czystki jego nadworny medyk, który przysiągł zaprzestać używania czarów, przechowywał zakazaną magiczną księgę...

\- To jest właśnie główny powód, dla którego wolałbym tego nie robić - przyznał Merlin. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że inne wytłumaczenie jakoś w tej chwili nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Może pomyślisz o tym jutro? - podpowiedział Gajusz. - Obaj pomyślimy. Tymczasem lepiej zjedzmy kolację i idźmy spać. Ranek...

\- ...jest mądrzejszy od wieczora - wszedł mu w słowo Merlin. - Tak, wiem. To samo powiedziałem Arturowi, zanim pojawił się u niego Agravaine i mnie wyprosił. - Skrzywił się.

\- Sądzisz, że Artur posłucha twojej rady?

\- Mogę mieć tylko taką nadzieję - westchnął Merlin.

\- A myślisz, że ty posłuchasz mojej? - ciągnął Gajusz z wymownie uniesioną brwią.

\- Możesz mieć tylko taką nadzieję - roześmiał się jego podopieczny.

\- Tak właśnie sądziłem - przyznał medyk. - Ech, wy, młodzi... - Pokręcił głową. - Zawsze uważacie, że wszystko wiecie lepiej.

\- Artur na pewno - mruknął Merlin pod nosem. - Ale to chyba nie kwestia wieku, tylko tego jego kapuścianego łba.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Merlinie, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi - zauważył Gajusz. Potem wstał i spojrzał na czarownika przez ramię. - Chodź do stołu i zjedz, a później idź się wyspać. Dzisiaj był ciężki dzień, jutro zapewne nie będzie lżejszy, warto więc odpocząć.

Merlin prawie go usłuchał. To znaczy: usłuchał go w części. Tej pierwszej. Zjadł z Gajuszem kolację, po czym poszedł do siebie... gdzie ze skrytki wyjął magiczną księgę i położył się z nią w łóżku, żeby znaleźć zaklęcie, o które wcześniej pytał Gajusza. Co jakiś czas przerywał poszukiwania, bo jego uwagę zajmował jakiś arcyciekawy magiczny aspekt: wyjątkowo interesujący czar, nieznane dotychczas niebezpieczne stworzenie, potężny artefakt albo tajemniczo wyglądająca roślina o przedziwnych właściwościach. Po wielu godzinach - pamiętał, że kiedy po raz ostatni spojrzał w okno, niebo na wschodzie już jaśniało - zasnął wreszcie z policzkiem przytulonym do jednej z kart.

Obudził się, kiedy było już jasno. Zerwał się na nogi, jednym ruchem wepchnął księgę do schowka i wybiegł ze swojego pokoiku. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę, nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego tak długo czytał nocą o magii, że przy tym zasnął. To nie było ważne. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko to, że było _późno_ , a on nadal nie opuścił komnat medyka.

\- Gajuszu, zaspałem - rzucił do staruszka, który, jak zauważył, pochylał się nad jakimś człowiekiem leżącym na pryczy. Drugi mężczyzna zajmował posłanie obok.

\- Co ty nie powiesz - mruknął medyk z roztargnieniem.

Merlin znał go na tyle, żeby domyślać się, że to jedyna reakcja, na jaką może liczyć, kiedy Gajusz zajmuje się swoimi pacjentami. W przelocie chwycił więc ze stołu kawałek chleba, który został tam od Gajuszowego śniadania, i w następnym momencie stał już przy drzwiach. Miał właśnie wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał za sobą:

\- Merlinie.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na medyka, który kontynuował bez chwili zwłoki:

\- Poproś Artura w moim imieniu, żeby zwolnił cię dzisiaj z obowiązków i odesłał do mnie. Mam wrażenie, że będziesz mi bardziej potrzebny niż jemu - uznał, wymownie przyglądając się chorym mężczyznom.

Merlin zawahał się z ręką na klamce.

\- Jak twoim zdaniem mam powiedzieć coś takiego królowi Camelotu? - spytał bez większej nadziei na uzyskanie odpowiedzi.

\- Hm? - mruknął Gajusz, którego cała uwaga znowu skupiała się na jednym z pacjentów. - Coś wymyślisz.

Merlin prychnął, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Jasne, coś wymyśli. Nie ma wyboru, musi coś wymyślić. Zawsze tak jest, a potem Artur się z niego naśmiewa, a Gajusz rzuca kąśliwe uwagi. Sami mogliby czasem _coś wymyślić_ , zobaczyliby, jakie to proste. Ale po co, skoro mają od tego Merlina, prawda? Który przecież zawsze coś wymyśli, nawet jeśli akurat jest zajęty, bo musi biec po śniadanie dla królewskiego palanta, który pewnie jeszcze nie wstał z łóżka, tylko wyleguje się w ciepełku i czeka na jedzenie, które oczywiście ma samo do niego przyjść. Czy raczej Merlin ma je przynieść, wszystko jedno, na to samo wychodzi...

Kiedy wreszcie czarownik z tacą zastawioną posiłkiem wszedł do komnat króla, okazało się, że naturalnie miał rację. Artur siedział w łóżku, wygodnie oparty plecami o poduszki (ciekawe, kto mu je tam podłożył, swoją drogą...) i czytał jakieś dokumenty. Prawdopodobnie sprawozdanie z wczorajszego spotkania rady, uznał Merlin.

\- Śniadanie! - zawołał od progu ze sztuczną radością w głosie.

\- Spóźniłeś się, Merlinie - zauważył Artur nie unosząc wzroku znad pergaminu.

\- Cóż - zaczął czarownik z nonszalancją w głosie - całą noc studiowałem magiczną księgę i prawdę mówiąc zaspałem.

To wyraźnie zwróciło uwagę króla, który odłożył trzymaną kartę obok siebie i spojrzał na służącego uważnie.

\- Studiowałeś magiczną księgę, powiadasz... - powtórzył z namysłem.

Merlin struchlał. Miał przecież nie wspominać o księdze, przynajmniej na razie! Tak to bywa, kiedy jesteś niewyspany, a król Camelotu zadaje ci trudne pytania.

\- I czego się przez te pół nocy nauczyłeś, hm?... - ciągnął Artur niezrażony milczeniem służącego.

O, na to pytanie Merlin mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Co też bez większego namysłu zrobił:

\- Nauczyłem się, że studiowanie magii po nocach sprawia, że spóźniam się z twoim śniadaniem! - wypalił.

\- Przecież zawsze się spóźniasz - wytknął mu król, kiedy służący odsuwał dokumenty z jego kolan i na ich miejscu stawiał tacę z jedzeniem. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że za każdym razem powodem była magia?

Za każdym może nie, pomyślał Merlin, ale w większości przypadków... Nie, nie, przecież nie mógł tego powiedzieć Arturowi! _Jeszcze_ nie. Bo kiedyś mu to powie. Prawdopodobnie. Ale na pewno nie teraz. Co by tu odpowiedzieć... Och, racja.

\- Gajusz prosił, żebyś odesłał mnie dzisiaj do niego - zręcznie zmienił temat. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Zamierza uczyć cię czarów? - podchwycił Artur z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie! - zawołał Merlin prawie rozpaczliwie. - Czy tylko magia ci w głowie? Nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał, Arturze - zauważył z lekką przyganą w głosie.

\- Przecież o tym właśnie rozmawiamy - stwierdził nieco zaskoczony król. - I to ty zacząłeś, kiedy próbowałeś zrzucić na magię winę za swoje spóźnienie.

Merlin prawie zazgrzytał zębami. Artur był tego poranka zaskakująco i irytująco bystry.

\- Gajusz - wysyczał z zaciśniętymi wargami i udawaną cierpliwością, której mu obecnie akurat zabrakło - powiedział, że będę mu dzisiaj potrzebny. Pewnie dlatego, że zanim jeszcze wstałem, miał już dwóch pacjentów.

\- Nie wszyscy wstają tak późno jak ty - zauważył Artur.

\- Co ty nie powiesz... - wymamrotał Merlin przeciągle, ostentacyjnie wodząc wzrokiem po jedzącym w łóżku śniadanie królu.

Artur go oczywiście zignorował, co było do przewidzenia. Powoli i starannie przeżuwał chleb, mięso i ser, jakby odpowiednie ich pogryzienie miało być kwestią życia i śmierci. Najwyraźniej jednak równocześnie się zastanawiał, bo kiedy skończył jeść, powiedział:

\- Dobrze, po tym, jak mnie ubierzesz i odniesiesz naczynia do kuchni, możesz wrócić do Gajusza. Tylko nie myśl - dodał, najwyraźniej widząc ulgę na twarzy Merlina - że nie sprawdzę, czy to faktycznie było jego polecenie, czy sam to wymyśliłeś, żeby uniknąć obowiązków.

Merlin wzruszył ramionami, zabrał tacę i zaniósł ją na stół, gdzie wciąż jeszcze poniewierały się resztki wczorajszej kolacji. Racja, nie odniósł wieczorem naczyń do kuchni, bo nie było go, kiedy król skończył posiłek, a potem nie wrócił już do komnat Artura, zajęty szukaniem w magicznej księdze upragnionego zaklęcia. Poskładał talerze, żeby móc wszystko zabrać razem, za jednym zamachem, po czym poszedł za parawan, gdzie czekał już na niego król, którego miał ubrać. Swoją drogą, to ciekawe...

\- Arturze - zagadnął Merlin zdejmując swemu panu nocną koszulę - kto cię rozebrał wczoraj wieczorem, skoro mnie nie było? - Oczami wyobraźni widział Agravaine'a sprowadzonego do roli służącego, z krzywą miną pomagającego siostrzeńcowi pozbyć się dziennego stroju.

Artur spojrzał na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Sam się rozebrałem - odparł z niejaką urazą w głosie. - Jestem królem, Merlinie, nie kaleką. Potrafię się sam rozebrać.

\- Ale ubrać to już nie - zauważył Merlin kąśliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że potrafię się sam ubrać - zapewnił Artur, marszcząc brwi. - Odkąd zostałeś moim sługą, musiałem nauczyć się samodzielnie ubierać, skoro nigdy nie mogę liczyć na to, że zjawisz się na czas i zrobisz, co do ciebie należy.

\- Jeśli umiesz się ubierać, to dlaczego _ja_ muszę robić to za ciebie? - nie odpuszczał Merlin.

\- Bo jesteś moim służącym - odparł król Camelotu takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał jedną z ogólnie znanych prawd wszechświata.

\- Co do ma do rzeczy? - Merlin ze zdumienia aż znieruchomiał.

\- Jedną z powinności służącego jest ubieranie jego pana - wyrecytował Artur. Brzmiało to, jakby coś cytował, ale Merlin wolał nie pytać o teksty, w których mogłyby się znajdować takie treści, bo wcale nie miał ochoty ich czytać. Wolał już swoje magiczne księgi. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił zmienić temat. Może tym razem z lepszym skutkiem.

\- Skoro już jesteśmy przy powinnościach - zaczął - to zgodnie z twoim planem dnia od rana czytasz sprawozdanie z wczorajszego spotkania rady i inne dokumenty, a po południu aż do wieczora masz musztrę i trening z rycerzami.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - zdziwił się Artur. - Doskonale wiem, jakie są moje dzisiejsze zajęcia...

\- Ale przypominanie ci o nich jest jednym z moich obowiązków - zauważył Merlin. - Gajusz prawdopodobnie zwolni mnie na chwilę, żebym mógł ci przynieść lancz i kolację, więc...

\- Nie kłopocz się tym, Merlinie - przerwał mu Artur. - Lancz zjem z rycerzami, a kolację u mojego wuja, który zaprosił mnie do siebie w celu dalszego omówienia ostatniego spotkania rady. - Miał doskonale obojętną minę i nawet się nie skrzywił, ale Merlin wiedział, że Artur wcale się nie cieszy na ten rodzinny posiłek. Prawie zrobiło mu się go żal.

Do czasu, kiedy wyszli zza parawanu i służący spojrzał w stronę łóżka, przy którym piętrzył się stos pogniecionych ubrań. No tak, Artur rozbierał się wczoraj sam - można było przewidzieć, co zrobił ze wszystkim, co z siebie zdjął... Merlin zadrżał. Doprowadzanie do porządku tak potraktowanych oficjalnych strojów było drogą przez mękę, doskonale wiedział o tym z praktyki. Zaraz jednak odetchnął z ulgą. Dzisiaj to nie jego problem, bo cały dzień miał asystować Gajuszowi. Niech George się tym martwi. Zresztą jemu taka harówka z pewnością sprawi czystą przyjemność.

Z prawdziwą radością zostawił ubrania króla samym sobie, wrócił do stołu i sprzątnął z niego naczynia tylko po to, żeby Artur chwilę później zawalił blat dokumentami. Merlin w milczeniu pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom komnaty. Tam zatrzymał się, spojrzał przez ramię na pilnie już pracującego króla i powiedział:

\- Przyjemnego dnia, Arturze.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko niewyraźne mruknięcie - Artur najwidoczniej był głęboko pogrążony w lekturze.

Kiedy opuścił królewskie komnaty, w pierwszej kolejności udał się do kuchni, żeby odnieść brudne naczynia. Przy tej okazji udało mu się zwędzić kawałek mięsa z talerza jakiegoś lorda albo rycerza, który widać nie miał tego ranka chęci na jedzenie i odesłał część śniadania do kuchni. Tym lepiej dla Merlina. Szczególnie, że na Artura nie miał co liczyć, bo król praktycznie zawsze cieszył się doskonałym apetytem - może nawet zbyt dobrym ostatnimi czasy - i rzadko zostawiał jakiekolwiek resztki.

Jego zadowolenie prysnęło jak sen złoty, kiedy wszedł do komnat medyka i jego wzrok padł na Gajusza pochylonego nad trzecim pacjentem. Nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu, odkąd Merlin wyszedł usługiwać królowi, a zjawiła się kolejna chora osoba. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej.

Gajusz musiał usłyszeć, że ktoś otworzył drzwi, bo uniósł głowę i spojrzał w ich stronę. Merlin prawie się wystraszył. Dopiero zbliżało się południe, a staruszek już wyglądał na zmęczonego!

\- Ach, to tylko ty, Merlinie - zauważył medyk z czymś na kształt ulgi w głosie. - Rozumiem, że Artur zwolnił cię dzisiaj z obowiązków i pozwolił pracować dla mnie. Będę mu musiał podziękować. Bardzo mi się dzisiaj przydasz. Ale najpierw - wskazał ręką trzech ludzi leżących w rzędzie na posłaniach - przyjrzyj się naszym pacjentom i powiedz mi, co twoim zdaniem im dolega.

Merlin posłusznie podszedł do Gajusza, żeby spojrzeć na chorych.

\- Gdybym miał zgadywać, zrzuciłbym to na karb wiosennej gorączki - zażartował. - Ale jest już zbyt późna wiosna, żeby to mogła być wiosenna gorączka. Poza tym żaden z nich nie ma podwyższonej temperatury - stwierdził, kiedy dotknął po kolei twarzy wszystkich trzech pacjentów. Z roztargnieniem wytarł w spodnie lekko mokrą dłoń, a potem spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Wręcz przeciwnie, ich skóra jest chłodna, dużo chłodniejsza niż powinna być. Jest też mokra i lepka. A ponieważ zachorowały co najmniej trzy osoby prawie jednocześnie... to podejrzewam, że mamy do czynienia z zimnymi dreszczami. O ile to nie magia.

\- Nie, moim zdaniem tym razem to tylko zimne dreszcze - zgodził się medyk. - I całkiem możliwe, że nie skończy się na trzech pacjentach. A mi właśnie zabrakło wierzbowej kory...

\- No to już pędzę do zielarza! - zawołał Merlin, który od razu zrozumiał aluzję. Kora wierzby była głównym składnikiem mikstury przeciwko zimnym dreszczom, więc Gajusz nie byłby w stanie nikogo bez niej wyleczyć.

Tak zaczął się dla Merlina bardzo pracowity dzień. Jeśli akurat nie biegał do zielarza po składniki albo z gotowymi lekami do chorych i - zapobiegawczo - ich rodzin, pomagał Gajuszowi przygotowywać remedium, opiekował się pacjentami i odprowadzał ich do domów, kiedy poczuli się na tyle dobrze, że byli w stanie chodzić. Ciągle przybywało chorych, których niewielkie komnaty zamkowego medyka po prostu by nie pomieściły, gdyby wszyscy mieli w nich zostać do czasu wyzdrowienia.

Artur odwiedził ich wcześnie, bo krótko po pojawieniu się czwartego pacjenta - tego dnia Merlin nie odliczał czasu porami dnia, tylko liczbą chorych. Król chciał, żeby Gajusz wybrał się do odległej o dzień jazdy wsi Longstead, w której mężczyźni zaczęli zapadać na jakąś tajemniczą dolegliwość. Staruszek oczywiście odmówił, bo miał zbyt wielu pacjentów na głowie w samym Camelocie, ale zaproponował, żeby zamiast niego pojechał tam Merlin. Do wieczora powinni razem zdążyć nawarzyć tyle mikstury na zimne dreszcze, że wystarczyłoby dla wszystkich potencjalnych chorych, więc następnego dnia chłopiec nie byłby medykowi aż tak potrzebny. Mógł wybrać się do Longstead w zastępstwie Gajusza i sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje. Tak przynajmniej uważał jego opiekun.

Artur miał obiekcje, podobnie zresztą jak Merlin, który jednak wolał swoich nie zgłaszać. Król twierdził oficjalnie, że jego sługa nie podoła takiemu zadaniu, że nie będzie w stanie odkryć źródła dziwnej choroby ani znaleźć na nią lekarstwa. Merlin się nie odzywał. Z jednej strony uważał, że Artur ma całkowitą rację, choć nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki król przedstawił swoje argumenty. Mimo wszystko nie mógł się z nimi kłócić: nie czuł się na siłach, żeby samodzielnie zająć się czymś takim. Z drugiej strony odnosił wrażenie, że Artur nie jest z nimi do końca szczery, że tak naprawdę chodzi mu o to, żeby jego sługa nie zostawił go na te co najmniej dwa dni, które zajmie podróż w obie strony. Razem z dzisiejszym dniem, kiedy to Merlin pojawił się rano w królewskich komnatach właściwie tylko po to, żeby zniknąć i już do wieczora nie wrócić, Artur miałby przeżyć praktycznie bite trzy doby bez swojego sługi. Najwyraźniej wolał tego nie robić. Ale niestety nie miał wyboru. Żaden z nich nie miał, choć wszyscy woleliby, żeby było inaczej.


	5. W którym Artur się martwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragment dialogu zapisany kursywą pochodzi z 8. odcinka 4. sezonu ( _Lamia_ ) i został przetłumaczony przeze mnie.

Nadal była głodna, kiedy we wsi zjawili się ci nowi: jedna kobieta i pięciu mężczyzn. Kobieta nie stanowiła dla niej zagrożenia, jak zresztą wszystkie ludzkie istoty jej płci pozbawione mocy, a mężczyźni sprawiali wrażenie silnych i zdrowych, więc śmiało mogli zasilić jej spiżarnię. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem jednego. Nie dość, że był chudy i cherlawy, to jeszcze śmierdział magią. Czarodziej. Niedobrze. Wieki doświadczeń nauczyły ją, że czarodziejom nie można ufać, że są oni, choć to przecież mężczyźni, niewrażliwi na jej czar, a czasami bywają wręcz niebezpieczni – nawet jeśli nie tak bardzo, jak ona. W zwykłych okolicznościach jeden czarodziej nie powinien stanowić dla niej zagrożenia, problem w tym jednak, że obudziła się całkiem niedawno po latach snu i jeszcze nie w pełni odzyskała siły. Spałaby nadal, może przez kolejne dekady, gdyby chciwi zbóje nie splądrowali jej zamku i nie wywieźli jej, wciąż uśpionej, poza obrąb wiążącego ją zaklęcia. Po przebudzeniu czuła się, jakby umierała z głodu, więc w pierwszym odruchu, działając czysto instynktownie, pochłonęła siły życiowe każdego jednego członka bandy, która ją porwała. Nie wystarczyło jej to jednak na długo: mężczyzn było tylko kilku, a ona zbyt długo spała, żeby dzięki temu pośpiesznemu posiłkowi odzyskać pełnię sił. Kiedy kilka dni później znalazła wioskę, była z siebie bardzo zadowolona. Zyskała mnóstwo pożywienia, które mogła traktować jak zapasy na czarną godzinę, którym mogła delektować się powoli, żeby starannie odbudowywać to, co straciła we śnie, a w okolicy brak było jakiegokolwiek poważnego zagrożenia. Do teraz. Czarodziej pojawił się za wcześnie, zanim jeszcze udało jej się zmagazynować wystarczająco dużo energii, więc nie mogła ryzykować. Musiała zostawić wieś, a wraz z nią tych trzech jej mieszkańców, których zdążyła usidlić i których siłami życiowymi od tej pory się karmiła. Nie szkodzi. Znajdzie inną zwierzynę. Na świecie pełno jest głupich mężczyzn, chętnych bez namysłu pocałować ładną dziewczynę.

Korzystając z chwili spokoju i samotności, Artur siedział przy stole w swojej komnacie i rozmyślał. A miał o czym, bo ledwie w przypływie geniuszu rozwiązał jeden z poważnych problemów - kwestię bezpieczeństwa Merlina, dla którego sprawne władanie jakąkolwiek bronią zdawało się pozostawać w sferze marzeń - a już pojawiły się kolejne. I to dwa na raz, a właściwie jeden po drugim, ale w tak krótkim odstępie czasu, że wydawały się praktycznie równoczesne.

Królewska rada, co nie zdziwiło prawdopodobnie nikogo, z Merlinem włącznie, a może nawet na czele, zdecydowanie odmówiła przyjęcia prawa o powrocie magii do łask. Artur był na to przygotowany, zresztą już pierwsze spotkanie, na którym zaskoczył ich swoim planem reformy, nie pozostawiało w tej kwestii złudzeń. Potem jednak miało miejsce kolejne, podczas którego radni, już przygotowani do dyskusji na poruszony przez króla poprzednio temat, wytoczyli najcięższe katapulty, jakie byli w stanie przygotować w ciągu dwóch dni. Rola Artura i jego nielicznych sprzymierzeńców sprowadziła się głównie do słuchania, jak ich antagoniści prześcigają się w wymienianiu najgorszych znanych im zbrodni popełnionych magicznie. Arturowi na dobrą sprawę nie dali dojść do głosu, bo każdy ze sprzeciwiających się jego pomysłowi radnych miał w zanadrzu tak dużo mrożących krew w żyłach historyjek, że spotkanie przeciągnęło się do późnych godzin nocnych. Mogłoby prawdopodobnie trwać jeszcze dłużej, choćby do samego rana, gdyby Artur nie zdecydował wreszcie go zakończyć. Był już wtedy naprawdę zmęczony.

A to wszystko przez to, że tego dnia wstał przed świtem, żeby z okna komnaty obserwować Gwen, Merlina, rycerzy i Mary ruszających do Longstead. Stał bokiem przy framudze i ledwie zerkał na dziedziniec, bo nie chciał zostać przypadkiem zauważony i uznany za nostalgicznego słabeusza, ale w pewnym momencie Merlin uniósł głowę, spojrzał w okna królewskiej sypialni, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć w nich Artura, i ich wzrok na moment się spotkał. Sługa uśmiechnął się i uspokajająco skinął głową królowi, który odpowiedział tym samym, choć miał wrażenie, że jego uśmiech był niezbyt szczery. Tylko że Merlin pewnie i tak tego nie zobaczył, nie przez kolorowe szkło, nie w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy wszyscy biorący udział w wyprawie wsiedli na konie i odjechali, Artur wrócił do łóżka... ale już nie zasnął. Po obfitym śniadaniu, które zapewnił mu nieoceniony George, król prawie całe przedpołudnie spędził musztrując młodzików, co przy braku pomocy logistycznej ze strony sir Leona, uwag odnośnie uzbrojenia ze strony Elyana, straszącego rekrutów już samym wyglądem Percivala oraz kpin i przechwałek Gwaine'a okazało się dużo trudniejsze i nieporównywalnie mniej przyjemne niż zwykle. Później bez większego apetytu zjadł obiad, też dostarczony przez George'a, oczywiście, po czym udał się na spotkanie rady, które wprawdzie na długie lata zapewniło mu materiał do straszenia towarzyszy patroli i polowań podczas wieczornych ognisk, ale poza tym okazało się porażająco bezowocna.

W dodatku Artur nie miał przy sobie Merlina, którego obecność zawsze w jakiś dziwny sposób podnosiła go na duchu i bez względu na okoliczności dodawała mu otuchy. Owszem, to właśnie był ten drugi problem, tworzący z dezaprobatą ze strony radnych zadziwiająco zgrany duet. Jak widać problemy też chodzą parami; Artur nie był jeszcze na tyle zdesperowany, żeby swoje obecne kłopoty zaliczyć do nieszczęść. Choć dużo mu nie brakowało.

Pukanie do drzwi przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą, której oczywiście w żaden sposób nie okazał. Zamiast tego wyprostował się po królewsku, wygładził ubranie, a potem zawołał obojętnym tonem:

\- Proszę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i do komnaty bezszelestnie wsunął się George, który skromnie zatrzymał się tuż za progiem, gdzie przybrał pozę wyczekiwania. Artur w duchu zdusił przekleństwo – wbrew własnej wiedzy bezwiednie oczekiwał, że przybyszem okaże się Merlin. To niewiarygodne, że tak krótka nieobecność jego zwyczajowego służącego tak bardzo dała się Arturowi we znaki. Młody król z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie, po czym zagadnął tonem świętej cierpliwości:

\- Tak, George?

Prawdę mówiąc, podziwiał sam siebie. Nie żeby było w tym coś niezwykłego, bo Artur latami podziwiał w sobie prawie wszystko (choć od czasu, kiedy w jego życie przebojem wkroczył Merlin, nawet sam Artur zauważał, że tego samouwielbienia z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu jest znacznie mniej), ale że nigdy nie grzeszył cierpliwością ani wielkodusznością w stosunku do służby, to tym razem uważał ten podziw za szczególnie usprawiedliwiony.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, najjaśniejszy panie... - zaczął George układnie. I zamilkł.

Artur miał ochotę zacząć walić czołem w stół. Ostatnie dni były jednak dla niego znakomitym ćwiczeniem powstrzymywania tego odruchu, zdołał się więc opanować. Gdyby przez minione – niecałe – dwie doby za każdym razem ulegał chęci tłuczenia głową w to, co akurat znajdowało się w jej zasięgu, jego biedna czaszka przypominałaby w tej chwili zapewne gliniany dzban zrzucony z zamkowej wieży na kamienie dziedzińca. Oględnie mówiąc: byłaby w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Wszystko przez George'a, oczywiście, i to jego 'Najjaśniejszy panie', które rozlegało się ostatnio z regularnością majowego kukania. I pomyśleć, że Artur tyle razy usiłował nauczyć Merlina zachowania sługi godnego następcy tronu – a potem króla – Camelotu... Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki błąd popełnia! Gdyby Merlin tytułował go zgodnie z etykietą za każdym razem, kiedy się odzywał, Artur prawdopodobnie dawno by oszalał. Na szczęście jego osobisty służący był odporny na wtłaczanie mu do głowy takich bzdur, jak zwracanie się w odpowiedni sposób do jego pana, za co Artur (od niedawna) był mu niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny. O czym zresztą nie zamierzał Merlinowi nigdy powiedzieć.

Zacisnął dłonie, żeby powstrzymać się od bębnienia palcami w blat albo powiedzenia czegoś, czego zapewne wprawdzie nigdy by nie pożałował, ale co Merlin mógłby mu wypominać latami. Skupił całą siłę woli na utrzymaniu neutralnego tonu, po czym powtórzył:

\- Tak, George?

George w tym momencie wykonał szereg ledwie zauważalnych czynności, których Artur nie ośmieliłby się nawet spróbować nazwać. Z udawaną cierpliwością czekał, aż dowie się wreszcie, o co chodzi służącemu, i równocześnie zanosił w duchu błagania o natychmiastowy powrót Merlina.

\- Wrócił patrol ze wschodu, najjaśniejszy panie – wyjaśnił w końcu George.

Artur jednak nadal nie rozumiał, jaki to ma związek z odwiedzinami służącego w królewskich komnatach. Nigdy wcześniej za swojego panowania nie był niepokojony informacjami o wracających z patroli rycerzach; nie miał z nimi praktycznie żadnego kontaktu. Dopiero kiedy raport dowódcy oddziału wskazywał na konieczność królewskiej interwencji, cała rada zbierała się na spotkaniu, wysłuchiwała sprawozdania i podejmowała decyzję odnośnie dalszych działań. Informacja George'a o powrocie patrolu mogła więc znaczyć tylko jedno.

\- Rada się już zebrała? - spytał, siląc się na spokój.

Wschód. Wschód to zła wiadomość. Longstead leżało na wschód od Camelotu. Merlin znajdował się obecnie na wschód od Camelotu – o ile nie zdążył już wrócić i tylko nie poinformował Artura o tym fakcie w złudnej nadziei zyskania odrobiny wolnego czasu. Co byłoby całkiem prawdopodobne, gdyby Merlin wyruszył w drogę sam. Ale towarzyszyli mu przecież rycerze – i Gwen – którzy nie zaniedbaliby przecież poinformowania władcy o wyniku ich wyprawy. A już na pewno nie zaniedbałby tego sir Leon.

Sir Leon! Artur zrozumiał nagle, gdzie popełnił błąd.

Następne słowa George'a tylko go w tym upewniły:

\- Nie, najjaśniejszy panie. Sir Ranulf czeka na korytarzu, żeby zdać raport, najjaśniejszy panie.

Raporty dowódców patroli zwyczajowo przyjmował zwierzchnik wszystkich rycerzy, czyli – od momentu wstąpienia Artura na tron Camelotu – sir Leon. Teraz jednak nie było go w zamku, bo pojechał z Merlinem do Longstead, a Artur nie pomyślał, żeby na czas jego nieobecności wyznaczyć następcę. Ponieważ zaś każdy władca Camelotu niejako automatycznie w momencie koronacji stawał się najwyższym rangą dowódcą, dowiedziawszy się o wyjeździe zwierzchnika, sir Ranulf zwrócił się wprost do króla. Nie dało się ukryć, że Artur sam był sobie winny.

\- Może więc nie każesz mu tam dalej sterczeć, George, tylko go wprowadzisz? - warknął.

Na takie traktowanie Merlina nie mógłby sobie raczej pozwolić, bo w najlepszym przypadku oberwałby jakąś celną ripostą, a w najgorszym... wolał o tym nie myśleć, nie teraz, kiedy jego służący miał do dyspozycji niewyobrażalną moc, której zdobycie zlecił mu on sam. Na szczęście zły humor wyładował tym razem na George'u, na którym takie traktowanie zdawało się nie robić żadnego wrażenia. Służący skłonił się bowiem głęboko, odparł krótko:

\- Oczywiście, najjaśniejszy panie.

...a potem na moment wyszedł z komnaty. Po czym wrócił do niej, znowu się ukłonił – Artur powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami – i powiedział:

\- Sir Ranulf, najjaśniejszy panie.

Zaanonsowany rycerz bez słowa przekroczył próg, żeby podejść na odległość trzech kroków, i schylił głowę, mówiąc:

\- Panie.

Przynajmniej 'najjaśniejszego' sobie darował, pomyślał Artur kwaśno. Zaraz jednak zganił się w duchu: zły humor króla nie był winą rycerza. Zmusił się więc do przybrania możliwie obojętnego tonu, kiedy zadał właściwie nieoficjalne w brzmieniu pytanie:

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja na wschodzie, sir Ranulfie?

\- Na wschodzie bez zmian, panie – odparł rycerz służbiście, po czym ciągnął niezachęcany przez Artura: - Żadnych niepokojów. Nie napotkaliśmy ani jednej grupy bandytów, druidzi też nie koczowali w okolicy. Jak zawsze w tamtych stronach istnieje ryzyko pojawienia się handlarzy niewolników, ale albo jeszcze nie zeszli z gór, albo zdołali się ukryć przed naszym patrolem. Wieśniacy pracują w spokoju, śniegi stopniały już nawet w kotlinach Fiore. Drogi obeschły, wiosenny przybór wód nie uszkodził mostów, ale brody są nadal nieprzejezdne. To wszystko.

Artur pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym upewnił się bezsensownie:

\- Nie spotkaliście innych rycerzy w drodze powrotnej?

Sir Ranulf nie wydawał się zdziwiony tym pytaniem, choć Artur był praktycznie pewny, że zaskoczył dowódcę oddziału. Odpowiedź była zgodna z przewidywaniami króla i zgodnie z tymi samymi przewidywaniami nie wprawiła go w lepszy nastrój:

\- Nie, panie. Jedynymi rycerzami Camelotu był nasz patrol.

\- Rozumiem, sir Ranulfie. Możesz podziękować swoim ludziom za dobrze wypełniony obowiązek. Jutrzejszy dzień możecie przeznaczyć na odpoczynek, a potem – zerknął na dokument leżący pod dwoma innymi – twój oddział z samego rana ma trening z bronią. - Artur skinął głową, dając rycerzowi do zrozumienia, że może odejść.

\- Tak jest, panie – odparł sir Ranulf, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił królewskie komnaty.

Artur utkwił zamyślony wzrok w oknie. Gdzie właściwie podziali się Merlin, Gwen i czterej jego najbardziej zaufani rycerze? Przecież surowo nakazał Merlinowi jak najszybszy powrót - konkretnie polecił mu wrócić do Camelotu następnego dnia, bez względu na stan chorych w Longstead. Owszem, służący mógł nie usłuchać, tylko że to samo król powiedział sir Leonowi, nawet jeśli w mniej kategorycznych słowach. Kto jak kto, ale Leon nie złamałby bezpośredniego rozkazu. Merlin też nie miał na tego konkretnego rycerza tak dużego wpływu, jak na samego Artura, i nie zdołałby go przekonać do pozostania w wiosce dłużej, na pewno nie kiedy w grę wchodziło polecenie króla. O ile oczywiście osobisty służący króla Camelotu nie użył jakiegoś zaklęcia. Artur zadrżał na samą tą myśl.

Nie, nie miał złudzeń. Wiedział, że nadal boi się magii, że choć może - _może_ \- nie nienawidzi jej już tak, jak zaledwie parę dni temu, to wciąż jeszcze nie ma do niej zaufania. Potrafił przyznać się do tego przed sobą samym, nie musiał ukrywać, że praktycznie każda myśl o użyciu czarów budzi w nim co najmniej niepokój. Walczył z tym, starał się podejść do tej kwestii racjonalnie, zapomnieć o tym, co było kiedyś, o całym tym złu, jaki wyrządziły mu czary, i spojrzeć na nią świeżym okiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien jak najszybciej się przemóc swoją niechęć do magii, bo w przeciwnym wypadku może dojść do nieporozumień między nim a człowiekiem, któremu osobiście rozkazał zgłębiać tą cokolwiek kontrowersyjną sztukę.

Merlinowi ufał bez zastrzeżeń. Nie mógłby inaczej. Merlin nie tylko raz za razem ratował mu życie - Artur podejrzewał, że tych przypadków było znacznie więcej niż jego sługa przyznawał - nie tylko służył mu radą w razie potrzeby, również wtedy, kiedy Artur tego wcale nie chciał, ale przede wszystkim był jego prawdziwym przyjacielem. Artur zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, nawet jeśli niekoniecznie w sposób, który sam uważał za stosowny i przydatny. Bo byli inni ludzie, którzy mu doradzali, i inni, którzy ratowali mu życie. Byli też tacy, którzy robili jedno i drugie, jak sir Leon, będący świetnym rycerzem i znakomitym doradcą, szczególnie w polu. Ale to nie Leon zaproponował, że odda życie, żeby Artur mógł zachować swoje, kiedy jechali na Wyspę Błogosławionych, żeby złożyć ofiarę i przegnać dorochy. Wciąż słyszał te słowa - _Czym jest życie sługi w porównaniu do życia króla?_ \- wypowiedziane przy ognisku, kiedy, jak sądził, wszyscy poza nimi dwoma spali. I, prawda, Merlin nadal żył, nie poświęcił się wtedy, bo Lancelot go ubiegł; ale Artur do dziś dnia zastanawiał się czasem, za kogo jego rycerz oddał tak naprawdę życie: za króla, któremu z oddaniem służył, czy za sługę, który był jego najbliższym przyjacielem.

Tylko Merlina Artur był pewny na tyle, żeby pozwolić mu uczyć się czarów. Tylko na Merlinie zależało mu w takim stopniu, że ta myśli w ogóle przyszła mu do głowy. Wprawdzie tylko Merlinowi magia mogła się przydać do ochrony, bo inni bliscy Artura albo świetnie władali bronią, albo nie narażali się nieustannie na niebezpieczeństwo utraty życia, ale Artur nie wiedział, czy gdyby ktoś inny był w podobnej sytuacji, zdobyłby się choćby na rozważenie takiego pomysłu. I, szczerze mówiąc, wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

To, że Merlin nie wrócił w wyznaczonym przez swojego pana terminie, właściwie wcale Artura nie dziwiło. Merlin zawsze się spóźniał, taka już była jego natura. Choć może robił to celowo, żeby dać Arturowi powód do krzyczenia na niego - nie żeby Arturowi jakiś szczególny powód był potrzebny - trudno zawyrokować. Tak czy owak, Merlin nie dotrzymywał terminów z reguły i dla zasady, więc jego nieobecność nie powinna Artura martwić. W każdym razie jeszcze nie. Problemem pozostawało to, że Merlin nie był sam, a coś, co zatrzymało trzech najlepszych rycerzy Camelotu pod dowództwem zawsze niezawodnego sir Leona, musiało być wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że przeszkodziło im coś całkiem zwyczajnego, że Leon wysłał do Camelotu kogoś z wiadomością, ale to nadal byłby najpewniej jeden z rycerzy, który tak czy owak powinien był dotrzeć do zamku jeszcze wczoraj.

Im dłużej Artur nad tym myślał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że trzeba zbadać to tajemnicze spóźnienie. Natychmiast doszedł też do wniosku, że musi to zrobić osobiście, bo dzięki temu szybciej dowie się, co się stało, i nie będzie musiał czekać na wiadomość, żeby móc przestać się martwić. Poza tym miał ogromną ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Merlina, im prędzej, tym lepiej - dla wszystkich (z wyjątkiem może samego Merlina, ale kto by się tam nim przejmował, prawda?).

I znów, po raz kolejny tego dnia, z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie. Po którym drzwi jego komnaty pozostały zamknięte, więc Artur raczej nie miał złudzeń, kto za nimi stoi. Przez chwilę miał chęć podokuczać służącemu, każąc mu czekać na korytarzu, ale prawie natychmiast zrezygnował z tego bezsensownego pomysłu. To przecież nie był Merlin.

\- Proszę! - zawołał zamiast tego.

Do komnaty bezszelestnie wślizgnął się George z tacą w dłoniach. Zaskoczony Artur zmarszczył brwi, po czym odwrócił się, żeby zerknąć za okno. Na dworze wciąż było jasno, choć na wschodzie niebo lekko pociemniało w stosunku do nadal jaskrawego błękitu w zenicie. Gdyby okna jego komnaty wychodziły na zachód, stojące nisko nad horyzontem słońce oślepiłoby go zapewne w tym samym momencie, kiedy się odwrócił. Rzeczywiście nadchodził wieczór - przyniesiony przez służącego posiłek był jak najbardziej na miejscu. I na czasie, od czego osobisty sługa króla Camelotu raczej go odzwyczaił.

\- Przyniosłem kolację, najjaśniejszy panie - oznajmił George, jakby Artur miał kłopoty ze wzrokiem albo nie potrafił skojarzyć widoku zastawionej jedzeniem tacy z porą dnia.

Westchnął.

\- Źle się czujesz, najjaśniejszy panie? - zatroskał się służący, który rozstawiał przed Arturem suty posiłek. - Może powinienem wezwać Ga...?

\- Nic mi nie jest, George - uspokoił go Artur sucho. - Możesz iść - dodał, kiedy ostatni półmisek znalazł się na stole.

Sługa sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale wyraz twarzy króla - oraz zwyczaj wykonywania poleceń pana bez szemrania - musiał go przekonać, że lepiej będzie, jeśli jednak tego nie zrobi. Skłonił się trochę sztywno, jak na niego, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł, nie ukłoniwszy się wcześniej. Chyba go uraziłem, pomyślał Artur z półuśmiechem.

Spojrzał na zastawiony stół i zrobiło mu się trochę niewyraźnie. Było tego za dużo; spod półmisków i talerzy ledwie było widać wcale nie tak mały blat. Poprzedniego wieczora George nie miał okazji podać kolacji królowi, bo rada zaczęła obradować krótko po obiedzie, a Artur odmówił zjedzenia czegokolwiek grubo po północy, kiedy wrócił ze spotkania. Podejrzewał, że kolacja na niego czekała, ale nie miał chęci nawet rzucić okiem na stół, więc nie mógł być pewny. Tak czy owak George albo próbował sobie powetować miniony dzień i podał podwójną ilość jedzenia, albo mocno przeceniał pojemność królewskiego żołądka. Ewentualną trzecia możliwość - że ktoś miałby mu przy kolacji towarzyszyć - odrzucił, widząc tylko jeden kielich i pusty talerz wyłącznie przed sobą. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kolejną rozmowę z wujem, nie teraz, kiedy mogła ona dotyczyć właściwie tylko jednego.

Nie miał też jednak ochoty na jedzenie w samotności. Na dobrą sprawę wcale nie chciało mu się jeść, a wybór potraw na stole jeszcze bardziej odbierał mu apetyt. Rzadko jadał tak tłusto wieczorami; oraz tak wcześnie. Merlin odzwyczaił go od jednego i drugiego, bo nie dość, że prawie zawsze się spóźniał, to zwykle starał się nie przemęczać noszeniem ciężkiej, po brzegi wyładowanej półmiskami tacy. Na luksusy w postaci więcej niż jednego dania na kolację Artur mógł liczyć wyłącznie podczas uczt, które w Camelocie nie zdarzały się aż tak często, jak można by sobie wyobrażać. I w głębi ducha cieszył się z tego, bo choć wcale nie był gruby, jak niejednokrotnie sugerował mu Merlin w uszczypliwych przytykach, to jednocześnie nie chciał utyć. Merlin na różne sposoby pilnował, żeby do tego nie doszło, podczas gdy George, jak widać, wręcz przeciwnie.

Wstał od stołu zanim zrobiło mu się już całkiem niedobrze. Wziął do ręki kielich, żeby przegonić mdłości, ale kiedy upił łyk jego zawartości, odkrył, że dostał do kolacji wino, zamiast cydru, który zawsze przynosił mu Merlin. Odstawił naczynie z krzywą miną. Jego żołądek w najlepsze dni nie przepadał za ciężkimi trunkami, a ten, jeśli już, zdecydowanie należał do najgorszych. Tego wieczora wino mogło Arturowi tylko zaszkodzić.

Właśnie miał zacząć przechadzać się po komnacie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że za chwilę zjawi się zapewne George, żeby ubrać króla w oficjalne szaty na wieczorne spotkanie rady. Jeśli zastanie Artura w komnacie, to bez wątpienia dopnie swego - jeśli chodziło o sprawy tego rodzaju, bywał bardziej uparty od Merlina. A Artur wcale nie miał ochoty stroić się na tą konkretną okazję. Jeśli radni poczują się urażeni nieformalnym ubiorem króla, tym lepiej. Artur był z nich bardzo niezadowolony, co chciał im unaocznić w każdy możliwy sposób; no, może z wyjątkiem publicznych egzekucji, aż tak źle z nim jeszcze nie było. Poza tym uroczyste szaty były ciężkie i niewygodne - szczerze ich nie znosił, więc starał się je zakładać możliwie jak najrzadziej. A Merlin, w przeciwieństwie do George'a, całkowicie się z nim w tej kwestii zgadzał. Chociaż w czymś, pomyślał Artur z krzywym uśmiechem.

Zastanowiwszy się nad tym dokładnie, choć szybko, postanowił, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli George nie zastanie go, kiedy się zjawi, żeby go ubrać. A skoro już wychodził, to równie dobrze mógł pójść od razu do komnaty rady, choć nie spodziewał się tam nikogo zastać.

I rzeczywiście, w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Służba skończyła już porządki i przygotowywania do wieczornych obrad, na co wyraźnie wskazywały nowe świece rozstawione starannie na blacie długiego stołu. Nie zostały one jeszcze zapalone, bo były zbyt cenne, żeby je marnować w świetle dnia, a dzięki oknom wychodzącym na południe w komnacie rady wciąż było dość jasno. Teoretycznie konieczność ich zapalenia oznaczała początek spotkania, ale Artur postanowił, że tego wieczora wcale nie zapłoną. Nie miał cierpliwości do wysłuchiwania kolejnych oskarżeń pod adresem magii, nie dziś, kiedy zamartwiał się o bliskie mu osoby, nieświadomie wysłane przez niego na spotkanie z nieznanym niebezpieczeństwem. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się bowiem w przekonaniu, że stało się coś złego. Był już praktycznie zdeterminowany wyruszyć osobiście na poszukiwania, jeśli do rana jego zguby się nie odnajdą; nie miał teraz czasu przejmować się radnymi i ich zabobonnym podejściem do czarów.

Kątem oka zauważył, że do komnaty wszedł jego wuj, ale nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Zignorował jego powitanie i oficjalny ukłon, udając, że nie ma pojęcia o pojawieniu się lorda Agravaine'a. Rozparty na krześle w sposób mało elegancki, za to bardzo wygodny, obserwował go spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, niby to bez reszty pogrążony w myślach. Wyprostował się dopiero kiedy w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Gajusz - Gajusz, którego brak podczas wczorajszych obrad dał się Arturowi mocno we znaki, choć domyślał się, że staruszka również opozycja nie dopuściłaby do głosu.

\- Panie. - Nadworny medyk skłonił się lekko przed swoim królem.

\- Gajuszu - odparł Artur natychmiast. - Wuju - dodał po chwili, jakby dopiero co odkrył obecność lorda Agravaine'a w komnacie.

\- Panie - przywitał się szlachcic ponownie. - Sprawiasz wrażenie zamyślonego - zauważył.

\- Martwię się o ludzi, których posłałem do Longstead. _Mija drugi dzień. Powinni byli już wrócić._

Gajusz, który wyglądał na zmartwionego już wchodząc do komnaty, zasępił się jeszcze bardziej, a Agravaine po słowach króla przybrał stosownie zatroskaną minę. Artur w sumie mu się nie dziwił: wiedział, że jego wuj, jeśli ująć rzecz delikatnie, nie przepada za żadną z sześciu zaginionych osób. Merlina uważał za najgorszego służącego pod słońcem, Gwen za kompletnie nieodpowiednią kandydatkę na ukochaną króla, a rycerze stanowili dla niego wyłącznie zbrojną siłę Camelotu, sprawną wprawdzie, ale pozbawioną twarzy i osobowości; prawdopodobnie nie wiedział nawet, którzy z nich towarzyszyli Merlinowi i Gwen, bo dla niego wszyscy byli tacy sami.

\- _Coś musiało ich zatrzymać w Longstead, panie_ \- stwierdził Agravaine po krótkim namyśle.

\- _Gdyby coś ich zatrzymało, wysłaliby wiadomość_ \- odparował Artur natychmiast. Nie żeby nie był wdzięczny wujowi za próbę znalezienia logicznego wyjaśnienia, ale miał całe popołudnie na zastanawianie się nad tą kwestią i jakoś niczego nie wymyślił. Co nie znaczyło, że Agravaine'owi nie może powieść się lepiej.

\- _A zatem most na rzece Brekfer musiał zostać uszkodzony._

\- _Nie, sprawdziłem to już._ \- W każdym razie w pewnym sensie, przyznał w duchu. Właściwie sir Ranulf sam złożył raport królowi, bez konieczności sprawdzania czegokolwiek przez Artura osobiście, ale wychodziło na to samo. - _Patrol przejeżdżał tamtędy wczoraj._

\- _No cóż, może wyślę zwiadowców na poszukiwania?_ \- zaproponował lord Agravaine.

Artur udał, że się nad tym zastanawia, choć żadne ze słów jego wuja nie zdołało sprawić, żeby zmienił decyzję, jaką podjął jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem tej rozmowy. Na jego postanowienie mógł mieć wpływ jeszcze tylko Gajusz, który do tej pory praktycznie się nie odezwał, być może nie chcąc przeszkadzać królowi i blisko z nim spokrewnionemu szlachcicowi.

\- _Gajuszu, czy skończyłeś swoją pracę tutaj?_ \- spytał nadwornego medyka, choć jego pojawienie się na spotkaniu rady wskazywało dość jednoznacznie, że w chwili obecnej staruszek nie ma pod opieką żadnych pacjentów.

\- _Tak, panie, jestem przekonany, że zimne dreszcze minęły na dobre._

\- _A zatem_ \- ogłosił król Camelotu zdecydowanym tonem - _z pierwszym brzaskiem ruszamy do Longstead._

Gajusz skłonił mu się bez słowa, po czym pośpiesznie opuścił komnatę rady; Artur był prawie pewny, że medyk poszedł się spakować, a potem wcześnie położyć się spać, żeby nabrać sił przed czekającą go następnego dnia podróżą. Nie był już taki młody - mówiąc wprost, na dobrą sprawę był po prostu stary - ale wciąż gotowy był na poświęcenia dla innych, tak oczekiwane od ludzi wykonujących jego profesję. Z drugiej strony z pewnością znał się na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, na co jeszcze stać jego wiekowe ciało i umysł, a że ostatnimi czasy sporo przeszedł, to tym bardziej potrzebował odpoczynku. Mimo to nie protestował, kiedy król bez pytania go o zgodę włączył go do misji ratowniczej; więcej: z góry założył, że mówiąc _ruszamy_ Artur miał na myśli również jego, i bez pytania powziął odpowiednie działania. Artur z jakiegoś powodu nie był zaskoczony. Pełen szacunku tak, ale nie zaskoczony.

Nie zdziwiło go też, że lord Agravaine wydawał się mieć więcej instynktu samozachowawczego.

\- Ruszamy, panie? - powtórzył jego wuj z pewnym zdziwieniem.

Artur miał na końcu języka, że Agravaine wcale nie musi im towarzyszyć, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo jego wuj mówił dalej:

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty również wybierasz się na tą wyprawę? Czy to konieczne? Możesz przecież wysłać oddział wojska, panie. To proste zadanie, nie powinno sprawić żołnierzom problemu.

Artur w duchu przyznał mu rację, co jednak nie znaczyło, że zamierzał rezygnować ze swojego pomysłu. Równocześnie nie miał ochoty wyjaśniać swojemu głównemu doradcy, dlaczego osobiście zamierza ruszyć z pomocą kobiecie, którą kocha, osobistemu służącemu, który jest dla niego kimś znacznie ważniejszym, oraz czterem zaufanym rycerzom. Nie chodziło o to, że jego wuj by tego nie pojął - wręcz przeciwnie, doskonale by to zrozumiał, choć na swój własny sposób. Artur po prostu miał serdecznie dość wysłuchiwania, kto jest, a kto nie jest dla niego odpowiednim towarzystwem. Dlatego uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zbagatelizuje sprawę.

\- To dla mnie świetna okazja, żeby trochę się rozruszać. Za bardzo ostatnio zgnuśniałem - stwierdził. Obawiał się nieco, że Agravaine zaproponuje mu gimnastykę w formie ćwiczenia rycerzy w walce, które i tak dość często uprawiał, albo zauważy, że dzięki nim król powinien mieć dostatecznie dużo ruchu, więc szybko dodał: - Mój koń zresztą też. Tej wiosny wyjątkowo rzadko gdziekolwiek podróżujemy. - Z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie. Zanim sam nie zasiadł na tronie, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele obowiązków mogło zatrzymać władcę w zamku, nie pozwolić mu na polowanie dla przyjemności czy nawet udział w patrolu. Jeszcze niecały rok temu uważał, że jego ojciec jest po prostu leniwy i właśnie dlatego prawie nie wyjeżdża z Camelotu; zajęcie jego miejsca uświadomiło mu, w jak dużym tkwił błędzie. Przyzwyczajony do względnie dużej swobody, jaką miał będąc następcą tronu, czasami czuł się wręcz uwięziony w kamiennych murach i tęsknił za możliwością wyruszenia na choćby krótką wyprawę. Ukrywał to wprawdzie, wypełniał swoje obowiązki bez narzekań, ale wcale nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby jego wuj mimo to wiedział, co tak naprawdę czuje młody król.

\- Nie powinieneś jechać sam, panie - uznał lord Agravaine z lekką przyganą w głosie.

\- Nie zamierzam - zapewnił go Artur. - Wezmę ze sobą Gajusza.

\- Gajusza? - prychnął szlachcic lekceważąco. - Przecież to tylko starzec! Do czego on się nada, gdyby ktoś cię napadł, panie?

Artur wiedział o niechęci wuja do nadwornego medyka, ale nie był w stanie wyperswadować mu jej, podobnie jak nie potrafił zmienić jego stosunku do Gwen i Merlina. Lord Agravaine był typowym przedstawicielem tych wysoko urodzonych, którzy gardzą ludźmi z gminu bez względu na to, co potrafią i co zdołali osiągnąć. Artur - głównie dzięki Merlinowi, to prawda - ma ten etap już za sobą, obawia się jednak, że jego wuj nigdy nie wyrośnie z tego dziecinnego postrzegania świata.

Minął już czas, kiedy próbował go zmienić, więc nie zareagował na ton, tylko odpowiedział spokojnie:

\- Gajusz przyda mi się, jeśli się okaże, że moi ludzie nie wrócili, ponieważ sami zarazili się tą tajemniczą chorobą i nie są w stanie podróżować. - Albo nie chcą, bojąc się, że skoro są chorzy, to zawloką zarazę to Camelotu. Żadne z tej szóstki nie dopuściłoby do tego, każde z nich przedkładało życie innych, zwłaszcza króla, nad własne. Tak, Gwaine też, Artur był co do tego pewny. - Jest jedynym znanym mi człowiekiem, który może być w stanie znaleźć lekarstwo na tą przypadłość.

\- Mimo wszystko nie powinniście jechać tylko we dwóch - obstawał lord Agravaine.

Artur zauważył, że wuj nie zaproponował swojego towarzystwa, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Sir Ranulf wrócił dzisiaj z patrolu i twierdzi, że na wschodzie panuje spokój. - Wymienione niby mimochodem imię dowódcy oddziału trafiło do tego zdania jak najbardziej celowo: Artur uciekał się do tego rodzaju sztuczek, żeby przypomnieć Agravaine'owi, że choć jego rycerze stanowią w pewnym sensie jedność, to każdy z nich jest indywidualnością. Nie żeby odnosiło to jakikolwiek skutek, ale Artur był uparty. - Wyjedziemy jutro wraz z następnym patrolem udającym się w tamtym kierunku - dodał zanim jego wuj zdążył powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego albo zaprotestować raz jeszcze. - Wszyscy razem pojedziemy do Longstead, a tam ocenimy sytuację i zadecydujemy, co robić dalej.

Agravaine nie sprawiał wrażenia przekonanego, ale chyba zabrakło mu argumentów, bo przez dłuższy czas milczał, jakby nad czymś poważnie się zastanawiał. Artur już stracił nadzieję, że jego wuj cokolwiek jeszcze powie, kiedy usłyszał:

\- Chciałbym wziąć udział w tej wyprawie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, panie.

\- Oczywiście, wuju. Jak zwykle będziesz mile widziany - odparł. - Przypominam jednak, że ruszamy bladym świtem, ani chwili później.

\- Skąd ten pośpiech, panie?

\- Im szybciej wyruszymy, tym szybciej wrócimy - wyjaśnił Artur z nieodpartą logiką. - Jeśli okaże się, że w Longstead wszystko jest jednak w porządku, może nawet uda nam się wrócić jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- Dopuszczasz więc, panie, możliwość, że nic złego się nie stało? - W głosie Agravaine'a pobrzmiewało lekkie zdziwienie.

\- W tej chwili dopuszczam każdą możliwość, wuju - stwierdził Artur zdecydowanie. - Włącznie z tym, że zaatakował ich jakiś magiczny potwór. - Tutaj, prawdę mówiąc, zdrowo przesadził, bo w to akurat nie wierzył, ale celowo wyolbrzymił hipotetyczny problem, żeby Agravaine nie miał wątpliwości, jak poważnie jego król podchodzi do tej sprawy.

\- Rozumiem, panie - powiedział lord.

Artur nie był tego taki pewny, tym bardziej, że Agravaine zajął swoje miejsce przy stole, jakby spodziewał się, że wieczorne posiedzenie dojdzie do skutku. Zaraz zresztą zaczęli się schodzić pozostali radni, co jednak nie było dziwne, bo nie znali oni planów króla na najbliższe dni, więc nie mieli powodu spodziewać się, że spotkanie zostanie odwołane. Artur zaczekał, aż wszyscy usiądą, po czym wstał i przemówił krótko:

\- Moi panowie, jako że jutro z samego rana wyruszam w drogę, dzisiejsze obrady nie odbędą się. - Pozwolił swoim doradcom wymienić między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia i szeptane pytania, na które żaden z nich, z wyjątkiem lorda Agravaine'a, nie znał odpowiedzi, a potem definitywnie zakończył spotkanie słowami: - Możecie już iść.

Co zresztą zaraz sam zrobił, zostawiwszy za sobą radnych huczących jak pszczoły w barci oraz milczącego wuja siedzącego sztywno z zaciśniętymi wargami.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wprawiło go to w całkiem niezły humor.

Na początku skierował się prosto do własnych komnat, ale po drodze przemyślał sprawę i postanowił wcześniej jednak odwiedzić Gajusza. Medyk musiał się go nie spodziewać, bo kiedy otworzył mu drzwi po tym, jak Artur w nie zapukał, wysoko uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

\- Panie? Potrzeba ci czegoś?

\- Prawdę mówiąc, tak, Gajuszu. Gdybyś miał jakąś miksturę, która ułatwiłaby mi zaśnięcie, a jednocześnie pozwoliła mi obudzić się wcześnie, byłbym wdzięczny.

\- Nie możesz spać, panie? - Staruszek sprawiał wrażenie zmartwionego.

\- Mogę, ale obawiam się, że akurat dzisiaj mógłbym mieć problemy z zaśnięciem.

Medyk pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi i gestem dał znać, żeby Artur wszedł do środka. Potem odwrócił się, żeby podejść do regału stojącego w głębi pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę grzebał między stojącymi na jednej z półek buteleczkami - Merlin chyba dawno tam nie sprzątał albo robił to równie niedbale, jak w komnatach króla - spośród których w końcu wybrał jedną. Podał ją Arturowi ze słowami:

\- Wypij całą zawartość, panie, kiedy będziesz już leżał w łóżku. Działa bardzo szybko, choć niezbyt długo. Pomoże ci zasnąć, ale później będziesz już spał sam z siebie i obudzisz się jak zwykle.

To mógł być pewien problem, bo Artur rzadko budził się przed świtem, a następnego dnia musiał to zrobić, o ile nie chciał się spóźnić na wyznaczoną przez siebie porę wyjazdu. Westchnął cicho. Musiał załatwić jeszcze dwie sprawy, jeśli rano wszystko miało pójść po jego myśli.

\- Dziękuję, Gajuszu - rzucił na pożegnanie.

Idąc do komnat rycerzy, polecił napotkanemu służącemu, żeby George natychmiast udał się do królewskiej sypialni i czekał tam na niego. Potem odwiedził sir Patryka, dowódcę patrolu wyruszającego nazajutrz na wschód, żeby wydać mu rozkaz wyruszenia w drogę dużo wcześniej niż to było w zwyczaju. Jeśli sir Patryk był zdziwiony, to nie okazał tego po sobie. Artur lubił w nim ten stoicki spokój i gotowość wykonania każdego polecenia jego króla.

Kiedy wrócił wreszcie do swoich komnat, George już na niego czekał. Przebranie Artura do snu nie zabrało mu dużo czasu, podobnie jak wysłuchanie wskazówek odnośnie tego, co miało się dziać następnego dnia. Właściwie to drugie odbywało się w trakcie tego pierwszego, więc pewna ilość czasu została nawet zaoszczędzona. Spokojny, że służący niezawodnie obudzi go wystarczająco długo przed świtem - prawdopodobnie sam nawet się nie położył, żeby przypadkiem nie zaspać - Artur wsunął się pod koc i już w łóżku, choć nadal na siedząco, wypił dość paskudną w smaku miksturę Gajusza. Nie zdążył nawet umościć się na boku, jak zwykle, ani chociaż pomyśleć o zaginionych bliskich mu ludziach, bo momentalnie i praktycznie niezauważalnie dla siebie samego zasnął.


End file.
